


Violet and Katya: An affair on tour

by SabrinaHytes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Non AU, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tour, season 7, vatya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaHytes/pseuds/SabrinaHytes
Summary: What happens when good ideas meet inexperienced writing? This. BAM! *Insert picture of Alexis Mateo*A non-au story of Violet and Katya starting… something… on tour after Drag Race. Is it just sex? Is it love? Are my eyebrows even? You'll have to read to find out. Spoiler alert: My eyebrows are never even.This is set during a Season 7 Tour, which I'm not even sure if it ever happened, but it did in my universe. Because it's MY fanfic, and not yours. *Thworp*I have very little experience in this, besides being an avid fanfic reader and drag race fan, so I appreciate any feedback you have. I mosty refer to them as Katya and Violet and use female pronouns, just for convenience.
Relationships: Violet Chachki/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 100
Kudos: 56





	1. Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Okay since y'all asked for it, here's the first chapter of a new Vatya story. And I know what you're thinking: Luli, nobody asked for it. Well maybe like two people did. And you know what? I would've done it just for one cause I already have like 60 pages of this shit written down 😂

Katya was happy. Really happy. She was over the moon. Because she was gonna get to spend the next 6 weeks traveling across America, performing with her Season 7 sisters. What could be better than that? She had gotten along so well with everyone, and they kinda lost touch after filming ended. They still talked and occasionally got together, mostly with Trixie who she had formed a great friendship with, but they were all so busy doing their own thing that it didn't happen as often as she would've liked. So this was the perfect opportunity for them to reconnect, without the intense pressure of the competition. They still had the pressure of performing almost every night, but that was something Katya was used to.

When the 14 queens met for the first practice, it was incredible. They gossiped and caught up with what everyone had been doing the last couple of months, and it felt like they had never been apart. Of course, she was closer with some queens, like Trixie, Ginger, Pearl, and… Violet. 

Violet Chachki. 

If Katya had to be honest with herself -which she didn't like doing- Violet was the one she was most excited to hang out with. There had always been something about that queen... She was just so interesting and talented and beautiful and young and perfect and… way out of her league. Which is why Katya knew they would never be more than friends. She was actually surprised to even be friends with her. But that wasn’t the point. This was not about Violet. This was about her sisters. All of them, together. Finally. And she was happy.

The days of long practices just flew by, and the first show came sooner than they realized. And it was INCREDIBLE. Everything turned out just how they had planned, no one missed a step, the lighting was great, the sound was perfect, the audience loved it. After it was over, they all went out to a club to celebrate where they drank and danced and drank some more and simply enjoyed each other’s company.

After their second show they went out again, and by the third one everyone was already pretty tired, and they needed to drive all night to get to the next city on time, so most of the girls headed straight to the bus to get some rest. Katya, as exhausted as she was, just couldn’t fall asleep. Something about that last performance just had her mind racing with excitement. She spent about half an hour tossing and turning, until she decided to grab her Ipad and start watching her favorite movie of all times, Contact - which she had previously downloaded along with some others, foreseeing this exact situation. Hours and hours stuck in a two-floored bus with no Wi-Fi for weeks in a row? It was bound to happen. The bus was pretty quiet so she put on her earphones and made sure the screen wasn’t too bright so she wouldn’t inconvenience her sisters who clearly had had a much easier time falling asleep than she did.

Around twenty minutes into the movie, when one of her earphones fell off, she thought she heard a groan from one of the other bunk beds. She paused the movie and opened her curtain, which apparently was loud enough for the other sleepless queen to hear because she opened hers as well. It was Violet. They were so drunk and tired the other times they went into the bus that she hadn’t even realized Violet had the bunk located just in front of hers. She looked disheveled and beautiful.

“Can’t sleep either?” asked Katya sympathetically. 

“No” grumbled Violet. “I’m sleepless, bored, and grumpy. And I've used all of my lives on Candy Crush.”

Katya held back a laugh at the last comment.

“What are you doing?” said Violet curiously, peeking her head through the curtain and trying to get a better view at Katya’s bed.

“I’m watching a movie.” 

“What movie?” 

She stretched her neck even more to catch a glimpse of the screen.

“It’s called Contact. It’s my favorite movie ever. It’s from 1997 and it’s about a scientist that tries to make contact with aliens and it’s amazing.” said Katya, probably a little bit too excited.

Violet looked thoughtful for a minute. “Okay” she said, while climbing out of her bed. “Sounds good enough.”

Katya looked at her with a confused look while she climbed on to her bunk and told her to scoot over. The little space was nowhere big enough for two people. It was barely big enough for one. But she was definitely not about to say no to Violet. So she moved against the wall as much as she could to make room for her. Luckily the other queen was pretty slim.

Violet grabbed one of her earphones and snuggled to her side.

“What did I miss so far?” 

Katya needed a minute to take in the situation, and when her head came back to earth she answered in her characteristic tone “Oh no mama, if you are going to watch this movie, you have to do it right. I’m starting it over.”

Violet gave her a small smile in approval, and they started watching it together. But Katya’s mind wasn’t in the movie at all. It was in that person that was now pressed against her.

Truth be told, Katya had found Violet attractive from the minute she stepped into the workroom. I mean come on, she wasn't blind. And when the challenges started and Violet began to show her talent and her incredible sense of style and her confidence and her personality, she was even more amazed by her. But Violet was a beautiful, talented 22 years old, and Katya was, as she liked to present herself, an old Russian bisexual transvestite hooker. With anxiety. And a drug use past. What a catch... So, as she said before, there was no way nothing would ever happen between them. And she stopped her thoughts from wandering in that direction completely. 

Well… Almost… 

I mean they wandered a little… She'd be lying if she said she never imagined what it would be like to have those soft lips on hers, to grab that perfectly round ass, to see her moaning from pleasure and begging for more… She might have even touched herself to these thoughts a couple of times during those lonely hotel nights. And it got worse after the Tango / Vogue challenge, where for some strange reason Violet had chosen her as her partner. It was both a blessing and a curse to be that close to her. To have her hands on her body. She had to think very hard about some very unpleasant things to keep her erection from showing up. And damn was Violet hot, as both male and female. And when they won the challenge and she gave her that sweet kiss on the cheek… Katya didn't want to take that mark away. Ever.

For some time she thought it was just the Drag Race context. You know, being locked up for weeks with a bunch of guys could really drive anyone crazy. But after Drag Race she found Violet still popping into her mind, like an uninvited guest that you just can't get rid of (and secretly don't want to). But it was harder after the queens were revealed, because she was everywhere on social media. And it was even worse when she won -which by the way she deserved more than anyone else (sorry Ginger) - because not only the whole world was talking about Violet Chachki, but if she was out of here league before, now that she was a winner she wasn't even on the same spectrum. But it was okay. Katya was okay. She had made peace with the idea. She was happy and honored to be her friend, and now have the chance to work with her.

Around the middle of the movie, Katya realized Violet was soundly asleep - she hoped it was because sleep finally kicked in and not because she found the movie boring… She took the time to examine her face under the screen light. God, she was stunning. And she looked like an angel when she was sleeping. Her face was soft, all the icy walls she liked to put up during the day, all the sharp edges, they were gone. She looked almost.... vulnerable. Katya felt like she was getting to see another side of Violet. The real Violet. The one she didn’t like showing. 

She turned off the iPad, put it aside, and very carefully removed their earphones. And then... She just stayed there. She couldn't leave because she was against the wall, and she was most definitely not going to wake Violet up and send her to her own bunk - partly because it took her so long to fall asleep it would be unfair, and partly because she didn't really want her to leave. So she closed her eyes and slowly dozed off. Pressed up against the wall, in the most uncomfortable position ever, with Violet cuddled next to her. And it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually watched the movie Contact so I could mention it in this chapter, so you’re welcome. Honestly it was really good, you should watch it 😂
> 
> Just so you know, this is the first of many chapters, so you are in for a ride. There’s going to be a lot of twists and turns in this tour, a lot of confessions, complicated feelings, and some shameless, very poorly written smut lol
> 
> I have a big part of the story already written down, and another big part in my head, so I will be posting frequently. 
> 
> Subscribe if you don't wanna miss the updates!
> 
> And please comment your thoughts below, I’d love to know what you think ❤️


	2. Things are getting hard...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya finds a surprise when they wake up and things start to get a little awkward between them...

Katya was slowly woken up by the sounds of chatting and laughing from inside the bus. She then heard footsteps receding and the bus door closing. She guessed her sisters were going out for… Breakfast? Lunch? She didn't even know what time it was.

With her eyes still closed she realized her back and neck were in a lot of pain, one of her legs was probably still asleep, and she felt something pressed against her body. She lazily opened her eyes, saw short dark hair in front of her, and immediately remember the previous night. Violet. She had climbed to her bunk bed around 3 am to watch Contact and had fallen asleep. And at some point during the night they must have changed positions because Katya was now spooning her. She figured it was probably best to get out of this situation discreetly, to avoid her sisters making a big deal out of it when it was clearly something innocent. It wasn't that uncommon for drag queens to sleep in the same bed while touring, to cuddle or even to kiss - in a friendly way of course -, but Katya was not in the mood to hear sexual jokes about her and Violet, not when she secretly wished they were true… 

"Violet" whispered Katya in her ear. Violet groaned like a child who has to get up to go to school, and turned around, throwing an arm and a leg over Katya and making herself comfortable. And then she oop- what the hell? 

Oh My God. 

Violet had a morning wood. She had a massive boner that she was now pressing against Katya's thigh. This was… interesting. Okay well, these things happen to guys. Katya knows it. It had happened to her plenty of times, it doesn't mean anything. There's no reason to make a big deal out of it. Speaking of big, damn did Violet had a big- NO! Katya stopped her thoughts right there. She checked her clock and realized it was 11:30 AM and they had to be ready at 1 PM. It was time to start the day.

She shook Violet softly while whispering her name again and this time it worked a little better. 

"What do you want?" complained Violet with her eyes still closed.

"Violet, honey, you have to wake up. We have to be ready in an hour and a half and we need to eat lunch first."

Violet finally opened her eyes and looked around the small bunk, and then at Katya, with a confused look, realizing where she was.

"Oh" she said. "I fell asleep during the movie, didn't I?" She rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the light.

"Yeah you kinda did, and I didn't want to wake you"

"Thank you" mumbled Violet. And that's when she looked down and probably saw the raging boner showing through her boxers. She froze for a second, and then quickly climbed out of the bed, looked at Katya in the eyes, turned around and walked away unfazed. Katya was amazed at her ability to not be embarrassed. She would've been wishing for the earth to swallow her. But clearly Violet was more mature than her.

The bus was thankfully quiet, which meant that they had all left and no one was there to witness the uncomfortable situation. They each went their own way and started getting ready. While Katya was tying her shoelaces, Violet walked by her.

"Do you want to go get something to eat? I think everyone else already left"

“I….”

Katya heard a notification on her phone and saw new messages in the group chat they had with her sisters.

"They girls said they are having brunch in the Starbucks from the shopping center a couple of blocks away, do you want to join them?"

"Yeah, let's go"

Katya wondered for a second why Violet hesitated before but decided not to dwell on it. They left for Starbucks, walking in unusual silence, and joined their sisters there. Thankfully they were all too caught up talking to make any remarks about them showing up together half an hour later.

After lunch everyone went straight to the theater to practice before their show that night. It was almost time to start getting into drag, and Katya felt Violet had been avoiding her all day. She didn't understand why, had she done anything wrong? It was clearly because of what had happened that morning, but Violet hadn't seem bothered by it when she woke up. And Katya had made sure to not make any remarks about it. She decided to confront her before the show because she couldn't stand things being weird with her. She saw her sitting in one of the theater seats by herself, looking at her cellphone, and it was her chance.

//////

Violet couldn't remember the last time she felt so embarrassed. It wasn't a feeling she was used to having. Most of the time she didn't give two fucks what anybody thought of her. But this was different. It was Katya. Climbing into her bunk in the middle of the night to watch a movie was innocent enough. Falling asleep cuddling next to her and wake up as the little spoon? Still acceptable. The problem was what happened after... She woke up completely hard, with her erection pressed against Katya. And then, the worst part. She remembered her dream. Oh, God. This was no casual morning wood. She had had the sexiest dream ever. About Katya. And it had felt so real. 

They were both in her apartment, making out in her bed like a couple of teenagers, groping each other. She was straddling Katya whose back was against the headboard. Katya took off Violet's shirt and in one movement she turned them around so she was on top. She started kissing her chest, slowly going down until she got to her jeans, stopping in the way to skillfully tease her nipples. She took off her pants and started rubbing her dick while sucking and nibbling her nipples. Violet was going crazy. She took off her underwear and took her mouth to the place Violet was craving the most. She started sucking her off, playing with her tongue while one hand remained on her nipples and the other one started fondling her balls. Violet's moaning turned to a groan when Katya's mouth left her dick. She didn't want her to stop. But it was only for a moment while Katya looked for the lube and condoms. When she found them, she turned Violet around and on her fours. She spread Violet's cheeks and started teasing her hole with her tongue. Before Violet could react, Katya's tongue was fully inside her, swirling, driving her insane. Violet had heard that Katya liked to eat ass, but she didn't know she was THIS good at it. After a couple of minutes, a lubed finger slid in, and then another one, opening her up. Violet had her head against the pillow, her nails dug into it, and she was losing it.

"God, please Katya, just fuck me."

Violet wasn't usually one to beg, but she couldn't take it any longer. She needed Katya inside of her and she needed it now. She heard her rip open the condom, put it on, and applied some more lube. Katya lined up to get inside her, Violet longing for that feeling, she could practically feel the tip about to come in. And just at that moment… 

She woke up. 

No wonder her dick was as hard as steel. When she remembered everything, she couldn't look at Katya in the eyes anymore. Not without her face going bright red. And not without her cock itching from the memory of it all, and her body craving the feeling she was just about to have before waking up. But Violet thought she had covered it up pretty well. She had put on her best poker face, climbed down, turned around and walked away like nothing had happened.

Still, when Katya suggested going out for lunch, the idea of the two of them alone freaked Violet out and it might have shown because she hesitated for a minute. Thankfully they ended up joining the other girls, a group lunch something much more acceptable at that moment.

Violet had actively avoided Katya all day. She was still embarrassed from the boner and every time she looked at her, her brain kept playing over and over again the scenes from her dream. It was too much. She was pretty sure Katya was bound to notice eventually, but she didn't have any better ideas. And as she imagined, after practice she saw Katya approaching her. 

Damn it.

"Hey" Katya smiled while she took a seat next to her as the technicians tried out the lightning. 

"Hey" replied Violet with a weak smile.

"So… Did you like Contact last night?"

Violet froze. What was she talking about? Was Katya straight up asking if she had enjoyed cuddling with her? Or rubbing her boner against her?

"What?" Violet stared at her puzzled.

"The movie. Contact. Did you like it?"

"Oh" Violet sighed relieved."Yeah, it was good. I was just too tired." She looked back at her cellphone, scrolling absentmindedly, trying to get out of the conversation.

"Maybe we can finish it some other time?" 

"Maybe." She answered coldly. She could notice Katya looked worried.

"Hey, is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, why?" Violet kept looking at her phone, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Because I feel like you've been avoiding me all day and I don't know what I did wrong." Katya sounded sad. She put her hand on her arm as she spoke, and Violet flinched a little bit at the contact and moved her arm away. She finally looked at her. 

"I told you I'm fine, Katya." It came out a little harsher than she had meant but she just wanted to get out of there. She could see Katya was hurt by her tone though.

"Okay. Great. Sorry to bother you." With a deadpan face, Katya got up and left. Violet could tell she was upset. Damn it. She felt like shit for making Katya feel bad when she had honestly done nothing wrong. Not only did she let Violet sleep in her bed while she was cramped up and uncomfortable, but she gracefully didn't mention her undeniable morning boner. She had seen Katya rubbing her neck and stretching her back during practice, and tried to ignore it, but deep down she knew it was because of her. And it only made things worse. Now she not only felt embarrassed but also guilty. She knew people thought she was a cold-hearted bitch, but she actually wasn't that bad. And she had always had a particular soft spot for Katya, even if no one knew. Not even Katya.

On Drag Race, she realized from the moment that russian queen walked into the room that she had something special. And she proved her right. As the competition progressed, Katya really started showing her talent. She was funny, she was witty, she was quirky, she was flexible, she could act, she could perform, she could put together a look. And she was hot. I mean yes, she was some years older than Violet but Brian was definitely a very attractive man, and Katya was sexy as fuck.

She was also very kind. She had a good heart that made everyone immediately like her. Violet really envied that part of her. Especially after being crowned the shadiest queen...She wished she had a little bit of that natural charisma the russian had. Katya was still a little too anxious and insecure about herself, and Violet had a hard time understanding why. She saw no reason for Katya to doubt herself. She was amazing. She wished she could see that. She wished she could see herself through her eyes.

And during the Tango / Vogue challenge, where she had specially chosen Katya to be her partner, she definitely started seeing her in a more… sexual way. But I mean who could blame her? She had been locked up for weeks with a bunch of good looking guys and no sexual contact whatsoever except for her own hand, and all of the sudden she had to do this sexy choreography where she practically had to grind against her and had her face so close she could feel her breathing. How could she not be turned on? But she wasn’t sure if Katya had had the same reaction. She’d be surprised if she didn’t because, come on, Violet knew she was hot. But if she was attracted to her at all, she was really good at hiding it.

She had been pretty sad when Katya left. She felt she deserved to make it to the top 3 with her and Pearl. Of course, she wouldn't have won, because Violet was clearly going to win. But she should've made it further into the competition.

After Drag Race ended they stayed in touch, but barely. They were all so busy. She had had the most contact with Miss Fame, becoming pretty good friends with her. But Violet had never been very good at making new friends. She had wished to become closer to some of the other girls though, Katya being one of them. So when this Season 7 Tour came up, she was pretty excited, but also nervous. She hadn't seen them in so long and she knew some of the older queens were bitter at the fact that she had won. And some other queens simply didn’t like her very much.

And now here she was. Ruining things with one of her favourite queens of her season. With one of the few that had managed to break down her walls just a little bit. One of the few that didn't think she was a total bitch. Well, didn't until that moment. She probably did now. Ugh.

The show that night had gone… well. Violet always managed to keep everything that was going on in her life away from the stage. When she was in drag, performing, she thought of nothing else. That night most of the girls went out to party after the show - Katya included - taking advantage of the fact that they had a day off tomorrow. But Violet went straight to the bus, along with some of the older, more tired queens. Fame and Pearl tried to convince her to go, but she put up a lame excuse and said she wasn't feeling so well. 

She had a lot to think about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now we’re getting a little bit into Violet’s mind as well. I will be constantly switching between their POV so you can have a more clear idea about what’s going in their heads. 
> 
> What did you think about it? Honestly it’s the first time I’ve written smut and I felt so weird doing it lol Also I’m a woman writing about sex between two guys, clearly it’s not my area of expertise 😂 But I’ve read enough gay smut that I’ve learned a thing or two...
> 
> Leave your thoughts bellow ❤️


	3. Time to make things right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet tries to fix things with Katya the only way she can think of.

Violet had been tossing and turning for about half an hour inside her small bunk. She couldn't stop replaying in her mind every little detail of the last 24 hours. The movie, the cuddling, the dream, the boner, how Katya had approached her in the kindest way, and how she treated her like shit. She knew she had hurt Katya and she didn't deserve that. She had to make it right. But how? How could she possibly explain her behavior? Violet thought long and hard about it, and the only solution she came up with was telling the truth. It was incredibly embarrassing, but she though Katya would understand why she acted that way when she knew the whole story. Well, not the whole story. She wasn't going to get into the detail of the dream, just mention it was a dirty dream, that was all. She hated the idea because it made her feel so ashamed and vulnerable, but it was the only way to make things right. So she had to do it. And she had to do it now. She was definitely not gonna get any sleep until she fixed this. So she did the only thing she could: she got her ass out of bed, got dressed, and went to the club. Thankfully the queens had a habit of texting where they were all the time, mostly for safety, but also in case someone wanted to join them. And in this case, it came in handy.

She called a cab and was there in under 10 minutes. Apparently the place was very popular because there was a pretty long line to get in. Ugh. Violet didn't have time for that. She texted some of the girls but no one was answering back. She had to do something because otherwise, she was never making it inside. She hated using her newly found "fame" to get into places, but this time she needed it. So she just stood next to the entrance, pretending to text, and hoped someone would recognize her. It was a bit harder considering she was out of drag, but it was worth a shot. This was a gay club, after all, there had to be plenty of Drag Race fans.

"Oh My God, you are Violet Chachki!" yelled one of the girls in the line. Okay, she could work with that. Violet approached to greet her and took a picture with her and her friends. Suddenly a lot of other people started noticing her and moving out of the line to get a photo. 

"My friends are in there, I got a little bit held back. I was just trying to get in but it doesn't look like I'll make it." She casually said to the girl she was taking a picture with, making sure it was loud enough for security guys to hear her. She saw from the corner of her eye how the two guards were looking at her and whispering to each other.

"Umm excuse me, Miss Violet, you can come in. A Drag Race winner shouldn't have to wait in line." 

Bingo.

“Oh my God, thank you so much. You guys are the sweetest!” One of the guards almost blushed and Violet overly thanked them a couple of more times before getting in.

Once inside, it was time to look for Katya. The place was pretty big so it wasn’t such an easy task. After almost 10 minutes of going around the club, avoiding guys trying to hit on her, she spotted Miss Fame. And then Pearl. And Trixie. And there she was: Katya. She walked towards them and they all greeted her, surprised and happy to see her. Well, except her. Katya was dancing with Trixie and Jaidynn. She barely waved hi and gave her a fake smile. She was clearly still upset, which was fair. Violet made her way to her and Katya didn’t even acknowledge her presence.

She grabbed her arm gently to catch her attention. 

“Hey, can we talk?!” she yelled in her ear, trying to be heard over all the music.

“WHAT?” yelled back Katya.

“I NEED TO TALK TO YOU”. Violet said louder as she pointed to the emergency door. Katya seemed to have understood it because she rolled her eyes annoyed.

“PLEASE” begged Violet. Katya mouthed “okay” and they awkwardly made their way outside, crossing an ocean of people.

“What do you want?” said Katya coldly, as soon as they stepped outside, while already lighting a cigarette. Judging from her voice, she was a little tipsy but not completely wasted. Enough to remember this conversation in the morning. Katya looked at her with her eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer. This was it. The moment of truth.

“I need to apologize to you.”

Katya’s features softened a little bit, and she stared at her, waiting for Violet to continue.

“I was a bitch today. You were absolutely right, I avoided you all day. And when you confronted me about it, I snapped at you. And I’m sorry. For all of it.”

“I knew you were avoiding me! For a moment I thought I was being paranoid, but you had been acting weird since you woke up. But why...?”

“Well… This is the uncomfortable part... I decided to be honest with you but I want you to know this is extremely embarrassing for me, okay?”

“Okay…” Katya looked at her intrigued.

“Last night I…I had a dirty dream. About you. And me. And I know it doesn't mean anything, but it felt so real that when I remembered it in the morning, I just couldn’t look at you in the eyes." 

Violet had been staring at the floor during his confession. When she finally raised her head, she saw Katya grinning like an idiot and clearly holding back a laugh. As soon as their eyes met, she burst out laughing.

"Bitch, what the fuck? This isn't funny!"

"Oh but it is!" Katya was gasping for air between her words. 

"No it's not, it's embarrassing!"

“Maybe for you!” 

Katya opened her eyes wide in a sudden realization.

"Wait, so that's why you woke up with a boner?"

Violet covered her face with her hands.

"Yes" she muffled.

"Oh My God! Okay, I see why that would be a little bit more embarrassing."

"You think?" Violet pointed out sarcastically.

Katya couldn't stop laughing about the whole situation while Violet wanted the earth to swallow her.

"Okay so now that you know the truth, can you please forgive me so we can never speak about it again?"

"Bitch you know I forgive you, but I'm not done talking about it just yet. I need to know some details!"

"Nuh-huh, you fucking slut. I'm not telling you the details of my dirty dream. Forget it."

"Pleeeaaase" begged Katya, looking a little too cute for Violet's sake.

"No way. It's not happening."

"Well, considering you were a cunt to me all day, I think it's the least I deserve…"

Katya was trying her luck and Violet knew it. But she just felt so guilty about everything that she caved in.

"Okay, fine. You get three questions, and then we bury this forever, deal?"

Katya grinned like a child in Toys R Us. 

"Deal"

She was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Violet was dreading this, but at the same time she couldn't help but love how happy Katya was, and there was definitely a weight lifted from her shoulders at the thought that Katya didn't hate her anymore and that they were okay.

"Okay, I got my first question! I think I know the answer to this one, but I need to be sure to really get the picture. Was I the top?"

Violet scoffed.

"Bitch, please. You know the only thing I top are competitions" she said with a smirk.

Katya threw her head back in laughter, slapped Violet's arm and called her a whore.

"You just wasted a very valuable question. Only two left."

"Oh God, I know. It was a stupid question. Damn it… Okay, I got it. I got the second one."

Violet looked at her expectantly.

"Was I good…?" Katya asked, looking almost nervous.

Violet chuckled.

"Yes, you were VERY good."

"YES! Go Katya!" 

Katya cheered and did one of her ridiculous celebratory dance. The situation was so bizarre that Violet couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Oh, I know! I have my last question!"

"Okay… Shoot"

Katya looked at her intrigued.

"How did I make you come?"

Violet's eyebrows went up in shock. She wasn't expecting that…

"Umm well actually… You didn't" 

"WHAT?! What do you mean- You didn't? I didn't make you-? But you said I was good..."

"Yes, you were! I mean, I was close. You… got me ready…" 

Violet was struggling to search for the right words, trying to make this the least embarrassing she could.

"... But when you were just about to… Get in… I woke up"

She looked at Katya who had her jaw dropped.

"Wait, so there was no…" Katya made a circle with her fingers in one hand and pushed another finger through it multiple times. It wasn't exactly subtle... Violet rolled her eyes.

"No, there was none of that..." 

"Oh God, that sucks. Now I get why you were so hard when you woke up."

Violet was starting to get flustered. She could feel the heat going to her cheeks and she did not want Katya to see her blush.

"Okay, that's it. You had your three questions. I held up my part of the deal. Now let's please never talk about this again"

Katya chuckled. 

"Okay, okay, I'm done. I'm not torturing you anymore. I just wanted a little glimpse of what it would be like to _fuck_ the great Violet Chachki"

Katya mentioned it casually while taking another smoke off her forgotten cigarette. Violet was startled. What was she implying?

"Umm why would you want a glimpse of that…?" 

"Uh, duh" Katya pointed at her like she was stating something obvious. "Who wouldn't…? I mean, if someone tells you they don't want to fuck you, they're lying. Or they're blind. Or maybe a lesbian..."

Violet was shaken. Was Katya literally just saying she wanted to fuck her? I mean they always joked about things like this, but this time it felt… different. It felt true. Or was that just what Violet wanted to think? She opened her mouth to give her an answer - she wasn't even sure what she was gonna say - but just at that moment the door burst open and two very familiar faces appear.

"Here you are! We've been looking for you guys everywhere!" 

It was Trixie fucking Mattel and Miss Fame. Couldn't they just wait like 5 more minutes?

"Hey! I was just filling my lungs with a little bit of poison."

Trixie rolled her eyes at Katya, and Fame walked towards Violet and grabbed her arm.

"Come on girl, I barely even saw you since you came in. Let's dance! This DJ is awesome!" 

"Yeah, it's like the gayest DJ ever!" added Trixie, both of them clearly a little drunk.

Fame dragged Violet inside, while Katya and Trixie followed behind. 

Violet was going to need a lot of alcohol to get through this night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that must’ve been an uncomfortable conversation for Violet… What’s gonna happen now in the club? How will the night end for these two?
> 
> Comment your thoughts below ❤️


	4. What the fuck is going on in here on this day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interested in the club, and the night ends in an unexpected way.

Violet had a lot in her mind. After that last conversation with Katya, she needed a drink. Fast. She went straight to the bar with Fame next to her and ordered a shot of tequila. And then another one. And another one. And another one. Her throat burned, but she didn't care. After the fourth one, Fame stopped her.

"Hey calm down, are you okay? You just drank half a bottle of tequila in two minutes"

Violet snorted.

"I'm fine. It was just a couple of shots. You've all been drinking since earlier, I just wanted to catch up."

"Okay, you caught up alright. Now let's go have some fun!"

They had lost sight of Katya once they went to the bar, and the place was pretty big so they just found a spot and started dancing on their own. After a couple of songs, some of the girls found them and joined them. But there was still no sign of the russian. That was good though, right? Violet didn't want her around right now. Or did she? She couldn't really tell... The alcohol was starting to kick in and the beat of the music and the people around her made it hard to think. A lot of guys were hitting on her - as usual -, some of them pretty hot, guys Violet would normally sleep with. But she just wasn't interested tonight. Her mind was on someone else. 

All the dancing made her thirsty so she went to the bar for another drink, and that's when she saw her, on one of the higher platforms in the club. She saw her and Trixie. She saw her and Trixie and two other guys they were dancing with. Grinding up against. Ugh. She was across the dance floor, with what seemed like hundreds of people in the middle, so it was hard to see clearly, but she managed to take a good look at the guy. He was big. Buff. His muscular arms covered in tattoos. He was very masculine. Even had a beard. Pretty much the opposite of Violet. Was this was Katya was into? Was this her "type"? And if so, why was she interested in her? Was she even interested in her? Things were so confusing at that moment.

Violet ordered two more shots and shoved them down her throat. Her glare must have been pretty intense because Katya noticed her and waved at her with a smile, while the big guy's ass was rubbing against her crotch. Nice. What kind of sick game was she playing? Well, whatever it was, two could play this game. Violet took one last shot before she headed back to the dance floor with Fame and then they casually moved to where Katya and Trixie were so they were finally all together. It took her about a minute for a decent enough guy to hit on her, and this time she went along with it. She danced as sexy as she could, rubbing her body against him, pushing her ass against his crotch and letting him run his hands through her body. All of it while making sure, from the corner of her eyes, that Katya was watching. And the russian wasn't very far behind, she was acting like a slut as well. Violet felt a heat spread through her body while watching Katya dance with the other guy. Was that… jealousy? No, no way. It was probably the alcohol. Nevertheless, she upped the game. She was not one to lose. The guys they were dancing with were probably having the time of their lives. After a couple of songs, Katya and Mr. Muscles suddenly disappeared. They were nowhere to be seen. Violet excused herself to the bathroom and used the time to casually look for her. She checked the emergency exit where they had had that talk almost two hours ago. She actually went to the bathroom and checked the stalls, almost expecting to find Katya having her dick sucked by that bearded dude. Nothing. Ugh. This wasn't fun anymore, not without Katya. Who had clearly left to fuck this guy...

Violet didn't even bother saying goodbye to her friends. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the anger. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't want to find the guy whose name she didn’t even know standing there, waiting for her. Maybe it was just that she was a bitch. Whatever the reason, she took a cab and went back to the bus. She quickly put on her pajamas and hopped into her bunk, upset, confused, and frustrated. Why was Katya grinding with that guy? She should've been grinding with her. She'd just told Katya she had dreamed about having sex with her, and Katya basically told her she wanted to fuck her. And then nothing. She didn't pay attention to her for the rest of the night. What the hell?

In the middle of her mental rant, Violet heard some noise. It sounded like a muffled laugh. And that laugh sounded familiar…

She opened her curtain a little bit and whispered, trying not to wake whoever was asleep.

"Katya?"

Katya opened her own curtain and looked at her, surprised.

"Hey!"

Katya looked happy to see her.

"What are you doing here?"

 _Shouldn't you be fucking that stupid guy_ was left unsaid.

"I got tired and left. But as always, the moment my head touches the pillow, any traces of sleep just leave my body. So I started watching Youtube and ended up on a random video about cats getting scared by cucumbers. They are hilarious"

Katya laughed quietly, trying not to make too much noise.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She worried

"No, you didn't... I couldn't sleep either."

"Well that seems to be a recurring theme around here… Hey, do you want to watch? Ooor maybe we could finish watching Contact?"

Katya got excited at the idea and Violet didn’t understand what the hell was going on, the one too many shots she had taken still in her blood, but she couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Yeah, why not?"

She carefully climbed down her bunk and into Katya's, who had moved against the wall to make space for her. Once again they were pressed against each other. This seemed familiar, and Violet liked it a little more than she should…

"Soooo… Contact?" She looked at her with bright eyes and a wide smile. Violet chuckled.

"Sure"

While Katya was looking for the movie on her iPad, Violet saw her chance to find out what had happened. She tried to act as casual as possible.

"So… I was surprised to find you here. You suddenly disappeared, I was sure you had gone home with that guy you were dancing with…"

"Who? Jeff?"

_So he was called Jeff..._

"I don't know his name, that muscular bearded guy who was grinding with you all night"

Violet realized she sounded a little bit more jealous than she intended. She hoped Katya wouldn't notice it…

"Nah, I was just having some fun. Wasn't really in the mood for trade. Plus, he still lived with his Mom. That was definitely a boner killer."

Violet laughed quietly and felt relieved inside. God bless Jeff's mom.

"What about you? I would've sworn you were gonna go home with your guy. You were practically doing it on the dance floor"

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't in the mood for trade either…"

_You lying bitch._

Katya nodded in agreement and brought her eyes back to the screen to find the movie.

"Actually, that's not true…" 

Katya lifted her gaze from the iPad.

"The truth is, he just wasn't the one I wanted."

/////

Katya stared at her confused. What the hell was she talking about?

"What do you-" 

She was interrupted by Violet's lips crashing into hers. 

Violet.

Violet was kissing her. This was actually happening. They were on their side, facing each other. Violet grabbed her face with one hand while the other one went to her waist. 

Katya took a second to react, her mind having a hard time processing the situation, but when she did, she started kissing back passionately. She grabbed Violet's hair and pressed her body against her. Their kisses were messy, wet, and needy. They were perfect. She didn't really understand what was going on, but Violet's tongue was twirling inside her mouth, her boner was pressing against her thigh, and she had no complaints.

Violet's hand found it's way to Katya's crotch and she started rubbing her through her underwear. Katya bit her lips to stop a moan from escaping. She wasn't sure who was sleeping on the bus, but she couldn't let her sisters catch them.

And right in that pleasant moment, a screeching sound filled the bus. The unmistakable laugh of the one and only: Trixie Mattel. God damn you, Trixie.

Violet and Katya looked at each other. 

"The girls are back" she whispered.

Both of them knew what that meant.

"Yeah… I should go back to my bunk before they come"

Katya grimaced. It was the last thing she wanted, but they couldn’t risk getting caught.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yeah, you should probably go…"

Violet gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"We'll finish this later."

She winked at her before jumping off the bed just seconds before the other queens appeared. They were laughing and talking to each other pretty loudly and they barely even noticed her. It didn't take long for Kennedy to tell them to shut the fuck up and go to sleep. 

They were safe.

Katya's mind was racing a hundred miles per hour. What. The actual. Fuck. She had been pretty upset at the way Violet had treated her today. She was just trying to be nice and not make things awkward and Violet had been a cunt. That's why she was so happy to go out clubbing and get drunk and have fun with her friends. And when Violet showed up there, wanting to talk to her, she suspected something was going on. But she never expected THAT. Violet having a dirty dream about her and feeling too ashamed to even look at her? She definitely did not see that coming. However, Violet said it meant nothing to her and she believed her. Although, when they were talking in her bunk a few minutes ago, Katya actually thought she detected a hint of jealousy from Violet when she was asking about Jeff, but she figured she was imagining things. And then… she kissed her. 

She kissed her.

And it was no peck on the lips mama, that was a full-on make-out session. There were even some hands going around. That was passionate. Katya had fantasized about something like this happening with Violet more times than she was proud to admit, but she never thought it would actually come true. And that kiss… That was even better than she had imagined. 

Violet had even said that she wanted her. Well, sort of. It was implied. She said she didn't sleep with that guy because "he wasn't the one she wanted" right before kissing her. It was safe to assume Katya was the one she wanted… Right? 

But what did all of this mean? Did Violet like her? Just wanted to make out with her? Fuck her? Was she so wasted she didn't know what she was doing? I mean she had taken a lot of shots, but she didn't seem that drunk. 

Well, there was no point in going crazy right now. She'd have to wait until the morning and just talk to Violet to figure it out. She managed to calm her mind. But there was just one little detail… Her boner didn’t agree with that. God. It had all happened in a matter of minutes, but it was so hot that she was embarrassingly hard. And she definitely wasn't going to be able to sleep like that. She wasn't proud of it, but she very quietly stroked herself thinking about Violet until she came - which didn't even take long. She briefly wondered if Violet was in the same situation… 

And with all of those questions in her mind, and her body relaxed from the orgasm, she slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping to dream about a certain someone, and excited for the next morning to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was intense… Did you saw that happening? What does Violet want?
> 
> As always, comment your thoughts below ❤️


	5. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queens try to figure out what to do on their day off, but things don’t go as planned.

Katya was woken up by the sound of laughter on the other side of the bus - a pretty common way to wake up to these days. She immediately remembered the night before and a smile spread across her face. But it quickly transformed into a frown. She didn't know what it all had meant… And she needed to find out. She got out of bed, brushed her teeth, got dressed, and went downstairs to join her sisters.

"Hey look who finally woke up!" said Trixie smiling at her.

She checked her clock for the first time that day - 11:30 AM. Damn, she slept till late.

"Don't worry, most of us woke up a little while ago. We were just about to go for brunch and see where to go from there. We have to make the most of our day off! Are you in?"

"Yeah, count me in!"

Katya's gaze was looking for a particular queen when their eyes met across the room. Violet gave her a coy smile and Katya's stomach fluttered a little bit. What the hell, Katya? Keep it together.

Some of the older queens decided to stay in and have some rest, while the rest parted towards the restaurant. During their brunch, they started talking about what they wanted to do afterward. A couple of girls weren't completely over their hangovers and decided to just go back to the bus. Others wanted to go shopping. Some of them wanted to go sightseeing. There wasn't much to do in the city they were in so they started googling for ideas.

"This sound right up your alley, Katya: a Museum of Torture." said Trixie while showing her her phone.

Katya's eyes widened and her face turned to a huge grin.

"OMG is that a thing? Let me see!"

She took the phone from Trixie’s hands.

" _’The international exhibition includes over 40 instruments of punishment from different parts of Europe, from the inquisition chair to the guillotine.’_ This is amazing. I need to see this place! Who wants to come?"

Katya was excited like a child that tried sugar for the first time.

"Sorry Katya, it sounds very interesting, but I'd rather go shopping." said Trixie.

"Yeah, me too." Added Fame

"You know I love you boo, but that is not my cup of tea."

Great, Ginger was out too.

Katya was feeling disappointed. She really wanted to go. And she was gonna go anyway, but it would've been a lot more fun with one of her sisters there.

"I'll go with you. Sound like fun."

Wow. Violet was going with her. And Violet loved shopping. She never turned down an opportunity to shop. She was clearly doing it for her. That was... unexpectedly sweet. And it was the perfect opportunity to talk about the night before. It was also a sign that things were okay between them, because otherwise, she would've avoided spending time alone like she did the last time. This was going well…

After brunch, each group went their own way. The museum was only 10 blocks away so they decided to go on foot to stretch their legs a little bit. They were walking in silence, and things were a little more awkward than she had expected. It seemed like neither of them knew how to start the conversation. So Katya decided to take the first step.

"Soo… Are we… Gonna talk about last night…?"

Violet looked at her and Katya felt her stiffen.

"What's there to talk about?"

Katya was confused. There was definitely a lot to talk about...

"Well, I have a couple of questions..."

"It was just two drunk, horny friends having some fun. I'm sure it's not the first time that has happened to you."

"Uh yeah, no, it's not…"

"Well, that's it. It's simple." 

Okay… It was simple. Really simple. Except for the fact that Katya still had about a million questions. Had it meant nothing for Violet? Was it gonna happen again? Were they actually going to have sex eventually? If they did, would it be like a one-time thing only? Or would they fuck occasionally during the tour? If so, where would they do it? They were on the bus with their sisters every night. And how would they keep it a secret from them? Violet wanted to keep it a secret, right? And would it affect their friendship? It’d be just sex after all… Or would it? Would Violet want more? No, of course not, it's Violet... Violet doesn't do relationships. And even if she did, she wouldn't do it with her. But in the hypothetical situation that Violet wanted more, did Katya want it to? She never really liked the whole relationship thing, but this was Violet. She was different. But even if they decided to have a relationship, how would that work? They were both so busy and constantly touring. Would it be an open relationship? Would Violet want monogamy? If they moved in together, where would they live? Was Violet into marriage? Did Violet want kids?

Okay, maybe Katya's mind was going a little bit too far… But she couldn't help it. It was the way her brain worked. She tried to push all of her thoughts down and just enjoy this day with Violet. If she said it was nothing, then it was nothing. Katya could live with that. At least no one could take the memories from last night away from her.

She had been so caught up in her own mind that she barely realized they were a few feets away from the museum. And when they got there, the curtain was down.

“No way, please tell me it’s open” cried Katya.

Violet inspected the sign in the door.

“According to this, it opens at 3 pm. That’s in… An hour and a half.”

“Okay, that’s not so bad… We can make some time until then”

Katya looked at Violet with puppy eyes and she rolled her eyes.

“Fine. I mean, we’re already here. But couldn’t you check the opening hours on their page before we came?”

“I’m sorry. I got too excited!” 

Violet facepalmed, but she didn’t really look mad. 

“Well, there has to be something to do around here…”

They both looked around them, and Katya spotted something that could work. She could see an antique shop sign in the next block. She knew Violet loved vintage things, and she agreed happily when Katya suggested it. 

They made their way there and realized it wasn’t just one place, but the whole street was actually filled with retro shops.

“How did we not find this online?”

Violet was the one excited now.

“Well, the internet doesn’t have the exclusive ‘Katya’s Tour Guide’ ” she said smugly.

“Aha, and this guide consists of not checking the opening hours of places and miraculously stumbling upon something cool?”

“Yeah, exactly” Katya grinned and made Violet laugh as they entered the first place. They went from shop to shop, checking out everything. Violet bought a couple of vintage accessories for her drag. They had some interesting stuff but nothing outstanding. Until the last store in the block. It was a pretty big place, and they specialized in vintage clothes. In the window shop, they had the most amazing red cabaret outfit. It was practically screaming “Violet Chachki”. And of course, she fell in love with it as soon as she saw it.

“Oh My God. I NEED to have this. It is perfect!”

Violet’s eyes sparkled with joy and Katya loved it.

They went inside and found an old lady working behind the desk, and also noticed some dressing rooms in the back. They approached her with a big smile.

“Hi! Good afternoon. I was interested in the red outfit you have on display there." Violet said as she pointed to it. "Could I try it on, please?”

The old lady looked at both of them and her face changed from a friendly smile to a disapproving frown. 

“I’m sorry honey, that dress is for women. You can’t try that on.”

Katya’s jaw dropped. What the hell? Did this old fart really just went there? She saw Violet trying to keep it together as much as she could, but she was visibly angry.

“It’s fine. You know what? I don’t need to try it on. I know it’ll fit. I’ll take it. How much is it?”

“Oh no, I can’t sell it to you. This is a very special dress. It is meant to be used by a woman. I don’t know what type of things you two do, but I can’t let you have it. It would be disrespectful to the garment”

Violet’s face turned red with anger and she lost it. 

“Excuse me, you old witch. Who do you think you are to decide if I’m worthy of your stupid dress? Just cause I don’t have a vagina? Because I’ll have you know, I take better care of my clothes than probably most of your shitty customers.”

“What did you just called me, young man?”

The situation was getting out of hand. Katya knew Violet’s temper, and even if her anger was justified, it was not going to end well. She had to step in, with her charisma at a max, and her biggest grin.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am. My friend is having a bad day. Violet, could you please wait for me outside?”

Violet was about to complain, but Katya gave her a stern look and pointed her head to the door.

“Fine. I’ll be outside.” 

Violet stormed off, and Katya turned to the old lady again.

“I’m so sorry about that, Ms… I didn’t catch your name.”

“Barbara” 

The lady seemed to have softened a little bit one Violet was out of the picture. It was time to put on the show.

“Barbara, what a beautiful name! I’m Brian, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Barbara shook her hand but still looked at her suspiciously.

“You see, the thing is: my friend _really_ wants that dress. He is an entertainer. And I swear he takes incredible care of his things. The dress will be in the best of hands.”

“I’m sorry Brian, but this dress is very special to me and I am not going to sell it to a disrespectful homosexual cross-dresser or whatever it is that you do.”

Wow…

Katya took a deep breath to avoid telling her to go fuck herself. That lady was not gonna win this fight. Violet wanted that dress, and Katya was gonna get it for her. She wanted to see that sparkle in her eyes one more time.

“Okay Barbara, here’s how this is going to work. I am not leaving this place without that dress. I have all day. I’m gonna stay right here and tell every customer that comes in what a horrible, discriminatory person you are and how they shouldn’t buy anything from you. And in the meantime, I’m gonna write a terrible review for this place on every social platform I can find… And you can call the police if you want, you’ll be doing me a favor so I can tell them in person how you refused to sell to someone because of their sexual preferences which, if I’m not mistaken, is a crime. So it’s your choice. You can either take my money and give me the freaking dress, or we can do it my way.”

Barbara turned serious and thought about it for a moment. She realized Katya was not playing around.

“Fine. I’ll sell it to you. I’ll be two thousand dollars.”

That. Mother. Fucker. Two thousand dollars for that fucking dress? I mean it was amazing, but it was not worth THAT. But Katya knew she was not gonna be able to negotiate the price with that woman. She would never consider spending that much money on a dress for herself, but this was for Violet… So she put on her best smile and took out her wallet.

“Do you take Visa?”

Katya walked out of the store with a bag in her hand and found Violet fuming and mumbling insults under her breath. She held up the bag to her face.

“For you.”

Violet’s face transformed. She couldn’t believe it.

“You… You got the dress?”

“Of course.” Katya smiled proudly and handed it to her.

“How did you do it?”

“A lady has her tricks.” she said with a wink.

“Th- Thank you...”

Violet was still astonished.

“How much do I owe you?” she said while taking out her wallet.

“Oh no no, this is my gift. Put that thing away.”

“What? Katya, you don’t have to. I can pay for it myself”

“I know you can bitch, I’ve seen the check Mama Ru gave you. But I can pay for it too, and I wanna give it to you. It’s just… A gift from one friend to another. You can thank me by wearing it in one of your shows and slaying like you always do. Now come on, the museum must be open by now."

They started walking back to the museum, and Katya knew by the look on Violet’s face that the dress had been worth every penny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Katya the sweetest thing in the world or what? Violet definitely brought out a new side of her today.
> 
> And what's up with Violet? Last night meant nothing? Really, girl? REALLY???
> 
> What did you think about it? Let me know in the comments! ❤️


	6. The museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it to the museum, and things turned out even more interesting than they imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update today, but I think you'll like it!

Violet was speechless. What Katya had just done was incredibly sweet. She didn’t know what to say. She had literally fought and old lady for her. She wasn’t sure what she told her to get her to sell her the dress, but it couldn’t have been easy considering Violet called her an old witch before storming off. 

Ugh, why did Katya had to be so amazing? This just made things worse… To say that Violet was confused about Katya was an understatement. She had no idea what was going on. Why did she kiss her last night? I mean, obviously she kissed her because she wanted to, but what did it mean? Why was she so upset to see her with that guy? What did she want from Katya?

She had spent all night thinking about it, but she didn’t have the answer yet. That’s why she gave her that lame response when she said she wanted to talk about things. She was in no position to talk. She could notice it wasn’t what Katya wanted to hear, but at least the was very graceful about it.

They finally made it into the museum. It looked like a remodeled old house, with dark small hallways and stairs. They had a lot of exhibitions that looked really interesting, but Violet’s mind was somewhere else. Her eyes kept going back to Katya. She was so happy. She was definitely a weirdo, but Violet loved that about her. She was unique, and she wasn’t afraid to be herself. And she was so cute when she got excited about things. And she was hilarious, she always cracked her up with the most random things. And her smile was gorgeous. And she -

_Okay, Violet, this is a dangerous train of thoughts you are taking…_

If she had to be honest with herself, she probably did have a small crush on Katya. Just a little one… The thoughts of her soft lips kept haunting her. Her body craved for more. She had even touched herself in her bunk last night because she was just so fucking horny after that few passionate minutes with Katya. She definitely wanted more of that… She wanted to feel her body. She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to taste her. She wanted to see her squirming from pleasure. She wanted to make her come… Violet was already getting turned on just by the idea.

And if you really thought about it… Would it be so terrible to do it just once? Just one time… She wanted to know how it felt. She needed it. But there was no way that was happening on their bus, with 12 other nosy queens roaming around and basically cero privacy. If she was really doing this, she’d need to get creative.

That’s when Violet's eyes found an opportunity. She saw what looked like a closet with an "Authorized Personnel Only" sign, and the door didn't seem completely closed. While Katya was focused inspecting something that looked like it was used to cut people open in half, she sneaked ahead to check it out. It was a cleaning supply closet. Pretty small, but big enough for two people two fit in there. And it had a dim emergency light on. Perfect.

"Hey Katya, come on, I found a hidden one right here."

Katya looked up curiously. Violet grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door.

"Uh, I don’t think this is part of the exhibition...." 

Violet pushed her inside and closed the door. Before Katya could say anything else, she pressed her against the wall and crushed her lips against hers. Her hands cupped her face, trying to deepen the kiss. Katya was baffled for a second, but she quickly caught up and started kissing back, putting her hands on her waist. They started grinding against each other, kissing passionately and desperately. It was clear they both wanted this. Violet could already feel Katya's erection pressing against her thigh and it just turned her on even more. She cleverly opened Katya's jeans with one hand that quickly went under her briefs and started stroking her dick, while her other hand went under her shirt, digging her nails in her back, making Katya moan into her mouth.

"Shh they are gonna hear us, you have to be quiet."

Violet stroked Katya's shaft faster while biting on her ear, which made Katya moan again - more quietly this time. She could see she was driving her crazy and she loved it. Seeing Katya like that was making her incredibly hard. But Violet was not looking for her own pleasure right now. She dropped to her knees, taking Katya's jeans and underwear down with her. Her dick was big and perfect, just like she had pictured it. Without hesitation she took her in her mouth, sucking and twirling her tongue around the head at first, and then taking it all until she could feel it in the back of her throat. Violet was very good at blowjobs and she knew it. Her lack of gag reflex was a definite plus. She could see Katya's eyes going blank as her mouth hanged opened and her breath got heavier and heavier. As she kept bobbing her head, she used one of her hands to keep Katya in place, and the other went to unbutton her own jeans, and she started stroking herself.

"I - I'm gonna come" Katya whimpered with a shaky voice. She tried to push Violet's head away but she resisted. She started stroking herself faster as she kept on sucking off Katya until she exploded inside her mouth with a muffled moan. Violet swallowed every little drop of it, and came only seconds later. She kept her inside her mouth until Katya rode the aftershocks of her orgasm, and then she stood up, shaking the dirt off of her knees and grabbing some tissues to clean herself up. Katya's back was against the wall, eyes closed, and she looked like she would fall down if she wasn't leaning against it.

"Are you okay?" Violet said smugly.

Katya opened her eyes. She was still breathing heavily.

"Oh, I am incredible."

Violet smirked and helped her get dressed again.

"Come on, let's go before they find us and kick us out."

They got out and finished the tour of the museum like nothing had happened. Now that Violet’s mind - and body - were relaxed, she finally started paying attention to the exhibition, and it turned out to be really entertaining.

Once the tour was over, they decided to walk back to the bus. Violet noticed Katya had been pretty quiet, so she decided to break the silence.

"I gotta hand it to you, the museum was actually really interesting. People were very creative back then… I mean, they were batshit crazy and total sadists, definitely, but very creative nonetheless."

Katya chuckled.

"Yeah, I really liked it too. Thanks for coming with me."

Violet smiled at her.

"It was my pleasure"

She could see Katya starting to fidget.

"Umm speaking of pleasure…-"

Well, Violet knew where this was going…

"- I feel like I'm being repetitive, but I have to ask, V… What the hell was that back there?"

Violet tried to play it cool. She really didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"Well, that was a very interesting exhibition of different torture methods used throughout the years."

Katya raised her eyebrow at her. She was not amused. 

"Okay, if you are gonna play it that way, I'm gonna be more specific. What the hell happened in that cleaning closet?"

Ugh, Katya was not giving up the topic so easily.

"In that closet, I gave you a very good blowjob. That's what happened."

Violet stated matter-of-factly, but it clearly wasn't the answer Katya was looking for.

"Yeah, I noticed that part... " Katya rolled her eyes. "My question is: Why?"

_Because I like you. Because I have a crush on you. Because I can't get enough of you. Because you turn me on so fucking much that I can’t think and I act impulsively even if I know I'm just making things more complicated because I don't know how to handle this situation._

"Because I wanted to."

That was all Violet was willing to say. Anything else would make her vulnerable. And she didn't do vulnerable.

"Okay… But, what does this mean?"

"God, can't you just let it go, Katya? It meant that I wanted to suck your dick, so I went ahead and did it. That is all."

Violet's defense mechanism was kicking in. Her cold, thick walls were building themselves up even higher. She couldn't let Katya know that she liked her. She would be giving her too much power. And Violet didn't like giving up control. 

"Okay, fine. I won't ask anymore."

Katya was clearly upset and Violet didn't feel very good about it, but she couldn't think of any other answer that didn't reveal too much. She'd make it up to her eventually... Once she figured out what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just make Violet suck off Katya in the cleaning closet of a torture museum? Yes, yes I did. 
> 
> And I regret nothing 😂
> 
> Fun fact: I actually went to a Museum of Torture in Amsterdam and that's how I got the idea for this. It was really interesting and I totally think Katya would love it.


	7. Is this what friends do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet finds out something Katya didn't want her to know...

They were both making their way to the bus to rejoin their sisters, and their walk back was filled with an uncomfortable silence after Violet cut the conversation short. If Katya had a hundred questions before, now she had about a thousand. She just didn't understand Violet. She was the one who kept coming to her, and then she said it meant nothing, and then she did it again. And she almost looked upset when Katya asked about it. Like it was something perfectly normal to suck your friend's dick in a museum, and she shouldn't have any questions whatsoever. Really?

But Katya was getting a little bit tired of it. Clearly Violet didn't want to talk about it, so she wasn't going to ask anymore. If this is how she wanted to play it, then fine. Two could play that game. If Violet came for her again, she wasn't gonna reject her -because, let's face it, she couldn't, and deep down she didn't actually want to -, but instead she would treat her as she treated any other fuck buddy, because that was clearly what they were - or what they were becoming -, even if Violet refused to acknowledge it.

Katya knew she was more than attracted to Violet. The bitch was intoxicating. She was like a drug. And Katya was known to be weak in that area… She liked her before all of this even happened, but now it was worse. Every touch, every kiss, every look, made her want her even more. And my God, that blowjob. That had been mind blowing. Even better than the many dreams she had had about it. That fucking whore definitely knew what she was doing. The whole scene was one of the hottest things she had ever experienced. 

Once they got to the bus, they found their sisters already there. They had decided to go out to dinner all together, so they took turns to shower and get ready. Katya was taking off her jeans in the hall, preparing for her turn, when a paper fell out of her pocket and Trixie picked it up for her.

"Hey, you dropped this."

Katya’s eyes widened when she realized what it was. She quickly tried to grab it from Trixie, but she was already reading it.

"What the hell? What did you spend TWO THOUSAND dollars on?!"

Katya panicked.

"Give me that."

She tried to take it, but Trixie held it away from her. 

"Barbara’s Antique Shop? How do you spend two thousand dollars in an antique shop? I don't even spend that much on my dolls!"

Unfortunately for Katya, Trixie's voice wasn't exactly quiet, so every queen on that floor of the bus heard her. Including Violet, who was getting dressed a couple of feet away. She looked at her with her mouth hanging open. She knew Violet figured it out, but at least she could try to stop everyone else from finding out the truth. She just had to think fast.

"What? They had great clothes. I practically bought the whole store. I'm gonna need a new closet when I get back home."

Trixie looked at her with her eyebrow raised.

"Well, where are all these clothes? I wanna see what you got!"

Shit.

"I had it shipped home. There's no room in this tuna can for any more clothes. Plus, I don't trust you bitches. You'd probably steal half of my shit."

That sounded believable enough, right? Trixie rolled her eyes and gave her the ticket back. She seemed to have bought it. And apparently so did everyone else, because they stopped staring at her and no one made any comments. Well, everyone except one person… Luckily it was Katya's turn to use the shower, so it meant that Violet wasn't the only one avoiding conversations now.

////

After everyone was ready, they parted towards the restaurant. Violet couldn't stop thinking about what Trixie had found. Had Katya actually spent two thousand dollars on her dress…? No, no way. Why would she do that? There had to be a better explanation. Maybe she did buy other things and had it shipped to her home? Although, honestly, it didn't make much sense. She just had to talk to her to clear things up. The only issue was getting her alone for a couple of minutes, because being surrounded by their sisters all the time didn’t make it that easy.

The restaurant was pretty nice. Luckily it wasn’t so crowded, and one of the girls had made reservations so they had a large table already waiting for them. She tried to sit next to Katya, but Ginger and Trixie beat her to it. Katya ended up in front of her, two seats to her right. Too far away to whisper anything to her without being heard by everyone...

After they had all made their orders, Katya excused herself to go for a smoke. Luckily for Violet, the other smokers in the group seemed really caught up in conversation that no one offered to join her. She waited for a minute and excused herself to the bathroom, taking the chance to finally talk to her. 

"What are you doing here?"

Katya sounded surprised to see her. She had her back against a brick wall in the small patio the restaurant had, and of course a cigarette in her hand. The odds were in her favor again because she was the only one there.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Umm, sure..."

Katya hesitated, but at least she was willing to talk. 

"Please tell me you did not spend two thousand dollars on that dress."

Katya grimaced and bit her lower lip.

"... I did not spend two thousand dollars on that dress..."

"Okay, now say it without lying."

Katya sighed.

"You weren't supposed to find out the price! Stupid Trixie..."

Violet was shocked. She couldn't have…

"Oh My God, Katya. Are you insane? I mean, don't get me wrong, I LOVE that dress. It's absolutely stunning, but it is not worth two thousand dollars, and you know it! You were robbed!"

"I know it's not worth that much, but I barely got the old cunt to sell it to me. She was not gonna negotiate the price. And I was not walking out of there without that dress."

Katya sounded completely convinced about that last part.

"But why?"

Violet was still confused. Why was she so obsessed with getting the dress for her?

"Because… You were mesmerized by it. You looked so excited to have it, and I wanted to get it for you…"

Violet was speechless. Did she really care so much about her? Was this a normal thing for friends to do? She never had very good friends growing up, so she wasn’t sure. Was Katya just an incredible friend? Or did this mean something more?

"Well… At least _please _let me pay you back. I can't let you spend that much money on me."__

__Katya looked utterly offended._ _

__"No! I already told you. It was my gift to you, I am not letting you give me any money. I know I didn't get no 100 thousand dollars check, but I ain't poor mama. So don't bring that up again. Just enjoy your dress, and be happy that you have such an amazing friend."_ _

__Katya grinned at her and Violet, again, didn't know what to say. This wasn't common in her - she always had an answer for everything, a sassy comeback - but it seemed to happen pretty often whenever Katya was involved._ _

__Before Violet could answer, a couple of guys showed up in the patio and started looking at them and whispering at each other, which meant they probably recognized them from Drag Race. They would have to continue this conversation another time._ _

__Violet looked at the guys and then back at Katya.  
"I'll see you inside." _ _

__Katya nodded as she finished her cigarette._ _

__The food came a couple of minutes after Katya returned. They all spent the night eating, drinking, talking, and laughing. A little before midnight they left the restaurant and went straight to the bus, that had to drive all night to get to the next city. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow, so most of the queens went to bed as soon as they got back._ _

__Violet was having a hard time falling asleep, everything that had happened with Katya this past few days whirling through her mind. She wondered if the other queen was as restless as she was... She quietly opened her curtain and saw a dim light coming from Katya’s bunk. She was probably watching more cat’s videos on her Ipad… For a second she thought about going over there again, maybe actually finish the movie for once, or just watch funny videos together, or even just talk. But she wasn’t sure that she could handle being that close to her without things turning… Intimate. Her body always betrayed her when it came to Katya. So she pushed those thoughts down, closed her eyes, and tried to finally get some sleep. To think about something else - anything else - besides Katya. Why was that so hard to do?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay since this chapter was a little short and I can't wait for you to read the next one because it's really interesting, I'm going to be posting it right now!
> 
> Two chapters in a day, you can't complain!
> 
> Leave your thoughts below ❤️


	8. The Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy accident makes for an interesting turn of events.

The morning found them in an all-new city, with another show happening that night. The day went by as usual: have lunch, rehearse, meet and greet, perform, get back to the bus, drive all night, and repeat. Their routine was only disrupted by the occasional post-show dinners and late-night partying whenever they had the chance, and the bus didn’t have to leave too early, but their bodies didn’t have the same energy as the beginning and they hadn’t gone out that much lately.

A few days had gone by since the two-thousand-dollars conversation, and Violet and Katya hadn’t really talked much since then. Violet was still struggling with her feelings. She found herself thinking about Katya constantly, but she figured it was for the best to not act on it anymore. They were friends. They worked together, toured together, they were somewhat famous. It was just too complicated. So she decided to pretend nothing had ever happened between them. She'd get over it eventually. And she'd pay her back for that dress somehow.

As they were starting to get ready for the show that night, the tour manager, Matt, called everyone up to make an announcement. Apparently, the bus had broken down, and they had called a mechanic who told them they needed to buy some replacement for the motor or something like that. Violet didn’t pay that much attention to the details, but the important news was that the shops didn’t open until the next morning, and since the AC of the bus wasn’t working and it was like 100 degrees outside, they had booked all of them a hotel for that night. The queens started cheering and screaming as soon as they heard the news. They were finally going to sleep in a real bed and not cramped up in a tiny bunk bed, and they couldn’t be more excited. They had even booked single rooms for the 14 queens so they could have a little privacy. And they had also booked twin rooms for the crew so they could get some proper rest, even though their bus was fine, as a reward for everyone’s hard work and the fact that all of their shows so far had been sold out. So everybody on tour was ecstatic and had immediately decided they would go out that night together to celebrate. They just had to grab whatever they needed from the bus before the show so they could take it to the repair shop. They had to leave their bags with the producers who would take them to their hotel and have it sent to everyone’s room in advance.

///

Katya was thrilled at the idea of sleeping in a hotel. She really enjoyed life on tour, but her body was already complaining about sleeping in those shitty beds every night. It would be weird to have a room for herself, though. She had gotten so used to sleeping every night next to her sisters, the sound of Violet’s mild snoring was already part of her nightly soundtrack.

Speaking of Violet… Things with her had been a little weird the past few days. They weren’t really talking like they used to, but at least she wasn't ignoring her. Nothing else had happened between them since the museum, but she was still confused about what Violet wanted from her, so she had decided not to push the subject and act like nothing had happened, because apparently that was what Violet was doing.

The show that night had gone incredible. They had all been filled with energy, and as soon as it ended and everyone was de-dragged, the queens and a lot of guys from the crew went out for drinks. Strangely enough, it was the first time they had gone out all together, but they were actually really cool.

In the bar, she ended up sitting next to Daniel, one of the main dancers. She realized she had never talked that much with him, even though he was part of her number, but they were getting along great. And it's not like Katya had any intention of sleeping with the guy, but he was definitely trade. He was half latino, beautiful skin color, great smile, and a killer body. Not too bad...

"Don't tell the other queens, but your number is my absolute favorite!"

"Oh shut up, you’re a liar."

Katya was flattered, but she knew he was lying. The other girls had incredible acts compared to hers.

"I'm serious! You are fucking hilarious. And Katya is sexy as hell..."

Katya felt herself starting to blush.

"... And if you don't mind me saying, Brian is pretty hot too."

Katya giggled and thanked him, trying her best to keep the heat from going to her cheeks.

//////

What the actual fuck? This guy was straight up flirting with Katya, he wasn't even trying to be discreet about it. The nerve. Violet had to admit, Daniel was hot. She never paid much attention to the dancers, but he was definitely good looking.

If Violet had to be honest, she was being consumed by what she could only define as jealousy. The many drinks she had had might have heightened that feeling, but she could not stand this guy - or any guy really - hitting on Katya like that right in front of her face. Who did they think they were? She knew she had no actual right to get jealous. Katya and her weren't a thing, she had made sure of that the multiple times she escaped _that_ conversation…But she couldn't help it. She was burning up, watching them from the other side of the table. Fame and Pearl were talking to her, but she wasn't paying attention to them. She was trying her hardest to hear Katya's conversation.

"I'm gonna go for a smoke, I'll be right back."

"I'll join you."

Daniel flashed his stupidly beautiful smile at Katya, and Violet rolled her eyes. 

"Do you smoke?"

"Not really. But I could use the air." 

Daniel grinned at Katya. Ugh. Could he be any more obvious?

Katya didn't seem to mind because she accepted his invitation and they took off through the emergency exit. She didn't even ask if anyone else wanted to join them. Was she trying to get him alone? Wait, was there a chance she was doing this to make Violet jealous? It wasn't very Katya-ish behavior. They were flirting too bluntly, in front of everyone. She must have known Violet was watching them. Was this part of some twisted game Katya was playing? She probably wanted to see if Violet would go after her. Well, it wasn't going to work...

It wasn't.

It wasn't.

It wasn’t.

Okay, maybe it was…. She just couldn't shake the image of Daniel making out with Katya against a wall in the alley. She had to get out there and see what was happening. But she needed an excuse.

"Hey, I think I need some air, do you want to go for a smoke and join me?"

Pearl looked at her a little confused.

"Umm yeah, sure, why not?"

Well, that was easy. God bless Pearl. They went through the same emergency door, and Violet found Katya and Daniel talking and laughing, a little too close for her liking. Violet acted surprised to see them.

"Oh, hey guys. Daniel, is it?"

"Yeah."

He smiled politely.

"You are one of the dancers, right?"

Daniel nodded. He didn't seem very interested in Violet's talk. Well, too bad for Daniel.

"So tell me, how long have you been a dancer?"

"Umm, well I started to do it professionally about 8 years ago"

"And how old are you?"

"I'm 32"

"Oh well, in dancer years that's like 40, right?"

Pearl widened her eyes and slapped her arm. She gave her a scolding look.

"Violet!"

Violet raised her arms in defense.

"What? I'm just asking!"

Pearl facepalmed, and she could see Katya's shocked face in the background, but she didn't care. It was worth making Daniel uncomfortable.

Katya threw the last of her cigarette in the ground and stepped on it.

"I'm actually getting kinda tired guys, I think I'm gonna call it a night and go enjoy that sweet king size bed."

"I'll go with you if you don't mind. I'm pretty exhausted too."

Well, Daniel didn't even wait a second before jumping in at the chance to go back to the hotel with Katya. That dirty bastard. Who did he think he was? He was nowhere good enough for Katya. Not that that was up to Violet to decide… But he wasn’t.

"I'll join you! I'm worn out too. We can all share a cab!" Violet smiled slyly.

Katya nodded in agreement. Daniel didn't look very happy about it. Good.

"If you are all leaving, I guess I can go with you. It's been a long night."

Damn it, Pearl.

"Oh no, don't go just because we are. Enjoy the night! We'll see you tomorrow"

Okay, she kind of blew off Pearl, but it was a necessary sacrifice. She needed to be alone with Katya.

They called an Uber that was there in a matter of minutes. Daniel opened the door for Katya to get in first - what a gentleman, right - and before he could follow, Violet stepped in and got inside next to Katya. Right in the middle of both of them. She thanked him with a big, fake smile.

"So Katya, you were telling me about the dance challenges you had in Drag Race?"

God, Daniel wouldn't give up. Luckily it was a topic Violet could take advantage of, so she answered before Katya could.

"Oh yeah, we actually did that challenge together. And we won. We were a great team. Katya is a really good dancer."

Daniel stopped trying to make conversation after that, and the rest of the short drive was spent in silence.

The producers had already given them the keys to their rooms, so once they got to the hotel, the three of them went straight to the elevator.

"So, Daniel, which floor are you on?"

"Umm second floor."

"Oh we are on twelve, a lot higher than you…"

Violet was being a bitch and she knew it. But she didn't care at that point. She just wanted him away from Katya.

"Here's your stop. Bye-bye, see you tomorrow."

She waved at him with a smirk. Finally.

"Bye Katya"

He barely got to say the words as the elevator door closed in front of his face.

Now that they were finally alone, Violet realized Katya looked pissed.

Oops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh we have a new player in the game... How do you feel about Daniel? Is he gonna fuck things up or is gonna be the push that Violet needs to finally face her feelings?
> 
> Btw can I just say that writing jealous, bitchy, snarky Violet was SO much fun? 😂


	9. The elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya confronts Violet about her attitude and things get intense.

"Okay, what the hell was that?"

Katya was furious. She was so embarrassed at the way Violet had behaved. What the hell was wrong with her?

"What?"

Violet tried to act innocent, but she was not buying it.

"You know what I'm talking about. That whole thing. Why were you such a cunt to Daniel? What did he ever do to you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, are you upset that I wasn't nice to your new boyfriend?"

Katya was baffled. 

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, he was 100% trying to get in your pants!"

"Well, even if he was, how is that any of your business?"

They were about to get to their floor and Violet pressed the stop button on the elevator. Fuck every other guest at the hotel, right? Whatever, if Violet wanted to talk about this right here, it was fine by her. At least this time she wasn’t escaping the conversation.

"It's none of my business. I just found it funny how you were flirting with him so openly, in front of everyone. It almost looked like you were doing it on purpose."

Katya was even more confused now. That always seemed to happen when it came to Violet lately.

"What do you mean on purpose? What would the purpose be?"

"I don't know, maybe to try to make me jealous. Again."

"What?! Wait, what do you mean again? When did I ever try to make you jealous?"

Hold on, Violet was jealous? Was this some kind of joke?

“Oh come on, like you WEREN’T trying to make me jealous in the club the other night?”

She looked at her puzzled. 

“Again, what?”

Violet rolled her eyes annoyed. “Don’t act all innocent, you were grinding with that Jeff guy all night long. It was so obvious.”

Katya was still wrapping her head around the situation. 

“Bitch, I was just having some fun! I wasn't trying to make you jealous. I didn’t even know I had the power to do that!”

“Oh please, I had just confessed that I had had a sex dream about you!"

"Well, yeah, but you also said it had meant nothing. And we had slept next to each other and we had been spending a lot of time together and you hadn't had sex in a while. It wasn't that crazy for you to have that dream. It didn't necessarily mean anything! I once dreamt I slept with Abraham Lincoln, that doesn't mean I want to - okay, yeah, I would probably fuck him. But it doesn't mean I would get jealous if I saw him with… Miss… Lincoln..."

Violet threw her arms in the air in frustration.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

“Ugh I don’t know!” 

Katya wasn’t making any sense, she was rambling. She took a deep breath, calmed down, and tried to explain herself better.

"Look, Violet, I'm not as confident as you are. I don't automatically assume people want to sleep with me. It's pretty much the opposite, actually. I assume nobody wants to sleep with me unless they _very explicitly_ tell me otherwise."

Violet rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, fine."

Violet looked at Katya in the eyes, her stare much more intense than before, and took a step closer.

"Katya, I want to fuck you."

Katya's eyes grew twice as big. Holy shit.

"No, you know what? I don't want to fuck you. I want _you_ to fuck me."

Violet took another step closer and Katya's breath started to get heavier. 

"I want you to fuck me so hard I can't even remember my own name."

She took another step forward and Katya could feel her heart beating faster and her cock twitching.

"I want every inch of your dick inside of me. I want your hands all over my body, your mouth covering every bit of my skin, and your nails digging into my back."

Violet was punctuating every word while her stare got more and more powerful and it was driving Katya insane. She was already getting hard without a single touch. Violet's face was so close to hers now that she could feel her breathing. She could see the lust in her eyes.

"Was that clear enough for you?" she asked smugly with an eyebrow raised.

Katya's back was already against the wall. She gulped. Violet wanted her.

Violet. Wanted _her_. 

Her body was having a hard time reacting. All she managed to do was nod fiercely, and Violet crashed their mouths together with desperate, messy, passionate kisses. They both wanted each other, and couldn't wait. Katya turned them around and pressed Violet against the elevator wall. She used one hand to switch the stop button back up and pressed their floor. They were almost there so the door opened in a matter of seconds. Violet groaned when her lips separated. Katya grabbed her hand and led her to the hallway, checking the signs to find her room number.

"Come on, we can finish this in my room."

Katya felt like a teenager again. Incredibly horny, crazy with lust, afraid to get caught. They barely made it through the door before they started ripping each other clothes off. Violet was against the wall once more. Katya liked having control in bed, but apparently so did Violet, because their tongues were fighting for dominance. They moaned and groaned as they fumbled with each other's jeans trying to get them off, the shirts already lying on the floor. Once they were both in their underwear, Katya led Violet towards her bed without breaking their kiss. Violet laid there as Katya climbed on top of her. They started grinding while they continued to make out fiercely. She just couldn't get enough of Violet, her dick already dripping with precum.

She didn't waste any time. Her hand quickly went under Violet's underwear, teasing her and rubbing her while she kissed her neck and apparently found a particularly sweet spot right behind her ear that made her moans grow even louder. Violet was scratching Katya's back, digging her nails in it every time Katya touched her in just the right way. That would probably leave a mark the next day, but she couldn't care less about that at the moment.

Katya took off Violet’s underwear and gave her one more kiss before whispering in her ear.

"Now it's my turn."

Katya had wanted to do this for so long, her mouth was practically watering. Violet's dick was beautiful. It was huge and perfect. She began teasing her with her tongue, starting by just the tip and moving on to licking the whole length. Violet was already squirming underneath him. She grabbed Katya by her hair and tried to gently push her down, but Katya took her wrists and pushed them to the sides of her head. She was enjoying this too much, she had no rush.

"No hands. Keep 'em there."

Violet bit her lower lip, nodded, and actually complied. Katya was a little surprised. She was actually in control, and considering Violet’s personality, it was a little shocking. Of course she was paying full attention to her body language, making sure she was comfortable with everything. She gave her a quick peck on the lips and returned to her position. This time she took her fully in her mouth, as much as she could - as anyone who had seen her video knew, she was VERY large. Katya was suddenly glad she was not a bottom.

She started hungrily sucking her dick, like it was the most delicious thing she had ever had, while her nails dig into her ass, holding her in place and allowing her to have more control. Violet was moaning harder and harder. Katya slowed down her pace and had to, unfortunately, stop for a minute to search for lube and condoms. Luckily for her, as any respectable gay, she had packed them in the front pocket of her bag, just in case. Violet’s sweet groan the moment she had pulled away made her look for them even faster.

The sight of Violet laying in bed, desperate for her, was something she never thought she would see. It was something she had only dreamt about. And she wanted to make sure Violet enjoyed as much as possible. 

She quickly lubed her fingers and returned to her position, and started stroking her dick with one hand and teasing her hole with the other. She put her legs against her chest so she had better access. She kept on rubbing her as she slowly landed kisses on her. First on the tip of her dick, then a couple of kisses on the length, and she moved on further down and kissed every inch around her hole, except on it. She could see Violet clawing to the mattress and she could feel her breath getting heavier. 

"Oh God Katya, please!"

Her voice sounded broken and desperate. It was the hottest thing Katya had ever heard. 

"Please what? Tell me what you want."

Violet groaned and squirmed.

"God, please fuck me!"

"Oh but you're not ready yet, baby. I don't want to hurt you. We need to get that beautiful ass of yours to open up a little bit first."

She licked that same spot, inches away from where Violet really wanted, and got another moan in response.

"Then please, please do it."

Katya smirked. 

"Okay, just because you are being a very good girl..."

Katya was being even more dominant than usual. She didn't know where it was coming from, but Violet seemed to be into it because she couldn't stop moaning. 

She gave her what she wanted and started licking her entrance. She had a lot of experience in this so she knew what she was doing. She spread her cheeks with her hands, and her tongue went inside her, twirling around and tasting every bit of her. She then introduced one lubed finger, and played with it until she found the right stop, which was when Violet screamed "Oh my fucking God". She slid one more finger in and searched for that spot again. Another finger and a couple of minutes later, she was ready to go.

She took out her fingers, producing a groan out of Violet when she felt the emptiness. She put on the condom and lubed it up some more. Even though she hadn't given a chance for Violet to touch her, she was incredibly hard just from giving her pleasure. Violet looked like she was really enjoying herself, but Katya needed confirmation.

"Are you still sure about this?" 

Violet looked at her.

"Yes Katya, I very much want this. Please fuck me."

Well, she didn't need to hear that twice. She entered her slowly, giving her body time to adjust. After a few seconds, Violet already started moving her hips towards her, trying to get her to go deeper. She filled her as they both moaned in absolute pleasure. Violet felt so fucking good. Her ass was beautiful and thigh. She started going in and out slowly, a little worried about hurting her.

Violet was moaning incomprehensible words, but one stood out.

"Fuckin - God - Jesus - Harder. Harder"

Katya heard her and picked up the pace.

"You like this? You like it when I fuck you?"

Katya wasn't sure if Violet was into dirty talk, but the words were simply escaping her mouth without going through her brain.

"Fuck, yes, I love it." 

"You are a little slut, aren't you?"

Violet moaned a yes.

"Yes, what? Say it."

Katya started going faster and deeper, hitting Violet's sweet spot.

"Yes, I'm a fucking slut! God, I'm not gonna last much longer."

Katya adjusted her position so her face could reach Violet and she started kissing her as she kept up her pace. She whispered in her ear.

"Come for me, baby."

She started hitting that spot again and again while pumping Violet with one hand. She was glad Violet was about to come because she couldn't hold it much longer either.

It only took a couple more thrusts until Violet exploded. Her body tightened during her orgasm, making Katya come too. She slowed her thrust until both of them rode out their orgasms, then she carefully got out of her, and laid on her side. They were both breathing heavily. Katya's orgasm had been so powerful, it took her a few minutes to get back to reality. 

"That was… Intense."

Violet was looking at the ceiling. She seemed pretty out of it too.

"Yeah" she mumbled. 

Katya gathered the strength to get up. She took out the condom, and she went to the bathroom to get something to clean them up. She came back with some wet wipes and a towel.

Violet weakly attempted to sit up, but Katya stopped her and laid her back down.

"Don’t. Let me"

She carefully cleaned her up, and cleaned herself up right after. She went back to the bathroom to throw away the wipes and brush her teeth, and she took a minute to take in what had just happened. She still couldn’t believe how the night ended. By the time she came back, Violet was already asleep on her bed. It had been a pretty exhausting - and incredible - experience, and Katya’s eyes were getting heavy already. She got in the bed next to Violet as the big spoon, put her arm around her and snuggled closely. It didn’t take long before she drifted off with a smile on her face. She didn’t really get the answers she was looking for, but she definitely got something way better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it finally happened! And don’t tell me this isn’t what you’ve been waiting for since Chapter 1 😂
> 
> I really hope you like this because I think it’s the hottest thing I have ever written. I mean, that scene in the elevator? 🔥🔥🔥
> 
> What do you think will happen in the morning?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts below ❤️


	10. Are you asking me out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of hot sex, these girls have to figure out where they stand.

Katya turned around during her sleep, her unconscious mind expecting to find Violet next to her. She half-opened one eye and noticed she was the only one in the bed. She didn't hear any noises from the bathroom either, which meant Violet wasn't in the room. Had she left? In the middle of the night? Maybe she had gone to her room to get something and she was coming back? She checked the time, it was 7 AM. Still way too early. She decided it was best to go back to sleep and figure it out in a couple of hours if Violet still wasn't there.

At 10:15 her alarm went off, the sound drilling a hole in her head. She _had_ to change that ringtone. The first thing she did when she noticed she was alone was to check her cellphone. There were no texts from Violet, but she did have a couple of messages from Matt to their group chat. Not only they weren’t able to fix their bus, but the other one had broken down too. Some sort of factory flaw... Luckily they had another show in the city tonight, so they all got to stay one more night in the hotel. Well, that meant another night in a real bed, so that was always good news. They had new buses on the way, but they wouldn’t make it on time, so they’d have to take a flight to the next city tomorrow morning and meet the buses there that night. Hopefully, this one would have bigger bunks...

The idea of one more night of privacy sounded particularly appealing after last night... Her mind started replaying one by one the events of the last 12 hours. Violet being jealous of Daniel, telling her in the elevator that she wanted to fuck her, the mindblowing, incredible sex they had had… But the happiness slowly turned into anxiety. After all of that, she didn't even spend the night in her room... Well, maybe that was what Violet did on her one night stands. And that's probably was Katya was for her. Otherwise, she would've stayed… Right?

She had to know where they stood, the situation was unsustainable. She took out her phone and wondered for a moment whether it was appropriate or not to text her as soon as she had woken up, but she shook those thoughts aside. They were friends. It was different.

Katya: Hey r u awake?

_Wow Katya, really? That's the best you came up with? Of course she’s gonna be awake when she answers you, unless she suddenly learned how to text in her sleep. You are so stupid. No wonder she left you._

_Shut up, Brenda._

Violet: Yeah

That was quick. At least she was awake and not ignoring her texts. Good sign.

Katya: Do u want to grab breakfast? I think it's buffet

It was innocent enough, right? It was just breakfast. In the hotel. It's not like she was asking her out.

Violet: Already had breakfast. See u at rehearsal

Okay… Well, maybe she woke up really early and that's why she left? And why she had already had breakfast? Ugh... Katya was tired of trying to figure out what the hell was going on in Violet's mind. Especially because she was wrong most of the time... She'd just talk to her as soon as she got the chance. In the meantime, she had to take a bath, get dressed, have breakfast, and get ready for another day.

///

Violet was laying in her own bed, staring at the ceiling. She had barely slept all night. After _that_ happened with Katya - _that_ being the best sex she'd had in her life - she couldn't sleep. She pretended to be asleep to avoid talking about it, but even though her body had been worn out, her mind had been racing. Jumping from one thought to another. Conjuring theories about what it had all meant and how things would be between them from now on. None of the theories satisfied her.

Maybe it was the remaining alcohol running through her veins, but her feelings for Katya had started growing and getting out of control. They connected physically in a way she never thought possible. Even though they had only kissed twice and had never gotten past a blowjob - in which Katya was in the receiving end - it felt like she knew Violet's body more than Violet. She knew every part of her that drove her crazy. She knew exactly how to touch her, where, and for how long. She knew just what Violet wanted. She even knew things that Violet didn't even know she wanted. That dominant attitude she had had... That had been such a fucking turn on. Violet never thought she'd enjoy that so much. Even as a bottom, she had never been the submissive type. She was used to being the one in control, the one who made the rules. She liked that. But she was always in charge, in every aspect of her life. It could get a little exhausting sometimes... Maybe that's why it had felt so good to give up control for a change... But she knew she felt comfortable with it because Katya was the one she was giving it up to. And she trusted her. She really trusted her. Unlike most of the guys she had slept with, she knew Katya cared about her deeply and would never do anything to hurt her. Katya had constantly made sure Violet was okay and enjoying whatever she was doing. And boy, did she enjoyed...

But this only made things worse. If it was "just a little crush" before, now it was a lot more than that. Now that she had reached that level of intimacy with her, she wanted more. But she didn't just want sex - although she definitely wanted that. But that moment they had had after… Katya was spooning her at first, but then she changed positions and Violet ended up with her head on her chest and her arm around her, hearing the calming beat of her heart as Katya stroked her hair softly, probably thinking she was asleep. And that moment… That had been perfect. For an instant, she had wished it could be like that every night.

But she knew it couldn't. She couldn't have that. They could never have that. It would never work... Violet didn't do relationships, and neither did Katya. And even if she did, Violet was definitely a handful. She was high maintenance, and she knew it. She was spoiled and bratty and bitchy and she always needed to get her way and Katya would get sick of her in a month. Besides, the tour was going to end in a few weeks and they probably wouldn't see each other for who knows how long. So Violet had freaked out. She had gotten out of bed, careful not to wake her up, and she had left. And she hadn't stopped thinking about it ever since.

So when Katya had texted asking her if she wanted to grab breakfast together, she had panicked. She wasn't ready to deal with her yet. She'd probably want to talk about what happened, and Violet - as usual with any topic concerning Katya - didn't have the answers yet.

She didn't lie about already having breakfast though. She had ordered room service about two hours ago when her stomach started grumbling and demanding food. She had already taken a shower too. And now she was just lying in her bed, in her underwear, thinking about what she should do. She felt like she had had this conversation with herself multiple times in the past days, and each time it got harder and harder.

After what felt like hours, she eventually figured it out. The choice was really clear, actually. It looked like she had a lot of options, but in reality, she only had one: she had to break it off. Katya and her were never going to work out, and she couldn't allow her feeling for her to keep growing. So what had happened last night could never happen again - no matter how much she wanted it.

//

They were all in the theater, getting ready to start the rehearsal and sound check. Katya spotted Violet in a corner and figured it was her chance.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Umm yeah, sure."

Violet didn't look all that convinced to talk - as usual - so Katya would just keep it short. They went to a more secluded area so they could have some privacy.

"Soooo… I just wanted to know where we stood after last night. Mostly wanted to check that… Everything was okay between us."

Violet was looking at the floor, apparently avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, so… I've been doing some thinking this morning and… You know, last night was fun, but… I don’t think it was a good idea.”

Okay… That was not exactly what Katya was expecting to hear, but she can't say she was that surprised. That didn't mean it didn't hurt, though...

“I don’t want you to feel guilty about it, I was clearly the one who came onto you. But you know, we’re friends and…I was a little drunk, I wasn’t thinking clearly... It just… It can never happen again.”

Wow... 'Never' sounded like a very strong word… But of course she respected her decision. She didn't want to lose her friendship. And Violet was probably right anyway, they were friends, they were on tour, it’d just make things weird...

"Okay… Sure…”

"I think the best thing we can do right now is just pretend it never happened and go back to normal."

"Of course. If that's what you want… I can do that."

Katya smiled at her, although the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, and Violet probably noticed. But it was the best she could manage at that moment. Pretending as nothing had happened was becoming a bit of a habit for them...

"Great. Well... I'll see you around."

Violet went back to the stage and you could feel the awkwardness in the air. Katya didn't really know what she was expecting out of that conversation, but she somehow still felt… Disappointed. After everything Violet had said last night, they were now at square one. Or worse, square cero. The only silver line is that now she didn’t have to keep wondering what things meant. There was no more game of are we- are we not. It was over. Period. And at least it happened before fucking up their friendship too much.

The practice started, and Katya was watching from behind the scenes as her sisters performed on stage. They were all so talented, and she loved watching them. It took her mind away from other things…

“Hey!”

She had been so caught up that she didn’t realize Daniel had come.

Shit, Daniel!

She had completely forgotten about him after everything that had happened with Violet.

“Hey, stranger. What’s up?”

She greeted him with a warm smile.

“Not much… I -”

He scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor.

“- I had a really great time last night.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Daniel had actually been a lot of fun to hang out with.

“I was wondering… Do you and the girls have anything planned for tonight?”

Katya was curious about where this was going.

“Umm, no, not that I know of. Why?”

Daniel looked a little nervous. It was actually pretty cute.

“Well, in that case, would you like to go out for drinks after the show? Not - Not you and the girls... Just you. And, well, me.”

He was definitely stuttering a little bit and Katya found it adorable. But she had been misled before, so she needed to be sure.

“Are you asking me out on a date...?”

Daniel started fidgeting with her shirt collar.

“Umm well, it depends. If you accept then yes, it is a date. If you don’t, then it was definitely not a date”

Katya chuckled. He was a nice guy. And he was hot. And fun. And she could really use the distraction right now…She would never agree to it if she thought she had any chance at all with Violet, but since she had made it very clear that she didn’t...

“Sure, I’m free tonight.”

Daniel flashed a big, beautiful smile.

“Great. It’s a date!”

Katya giggled.

“I guess it is.”

Daniel was about to go, but turned around at the last minute.

“Umm, I just have one more question. And you can tell me if I’m being way out of line here, but... “

Okay, Katya was intrigued…

“... are you and Violet, like, a thing?”

Katya’s face fell.

“Because she was giving me kind of a weird vibe last night… Almost like she was jealous… And I just- I don’t wanna get in the middle of anything.”

Well, he couldn't really blame Daniel for getting that vibe from Violet. Especially because he was absolutely right.

"Yeah, no. Don't worry. There is NOTHING going on between Violet and me. That's just… her personality. She can be very possessive with her friends sometimes…"

Daniel chuckled.

"Well, she sounds lovely…" he said sarcastically, and Katya got serious.

"She IS a lovely person. She just… Doesn't show that side to everyone."

Katya knew Violet had been a bitch to him, but she still didn’t like anyone speaking badly about her. Especially when they didn’t know her. Not like she did. Daniel probably realized he had put his foot in his mouth and tried to make it better.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that… I'm sure she is a wonderful person. And I hope I get the chance to get to know her better. But honestly, I'd much rather get to know you…"

Katya chuckled and answered playfully.

"Okay Casanova, I already agreed to the date, you can stop now."

They both laughed, and Daniel was called to the stage to practice one of the acts. Katya stayed there to watch the rest of the performances until it was her turn.

"Okay, what the hell was that, girl?"

Why did people keep sneaking up on her? She needed to start paying more attention to her surroundings.

"Hey Trix!"

"Don't 'Hey Trix' me, what was that? I couldn't hear what you were talking about - not that I was trying to -"

Yeah, right...

"- but you two looked all… giggly. Something was going on there, spill the T!"

Katya rolled her eyes. She knew Trixie was not gonna let it go.

"He asked me out on a date tonight."

"A DATE??!!"

Trixie screamed in her high pitched voice and pretty much everyone turned around to look at them.

"God damn it, Trixie. Keep it down! I don't need the whole street to find out."

Katya was angry whispering at her.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry -"

Trixie lowered her voice.

"It's just so fucking adorable! I can’t believe he asked you out! I knew something was going on between you too last night. Plus, honey, he is HOT."

"He is, isn’t he?"

They were both looking at Daniel dancing on stage. Their stares must've been pretty obvious because he looked at them and winked, making them giggle like a couple of teenage girls.

"Well kudos for you honey, you deserve it. When was the last time you had sex?"

_Last night._

"Umm, I don't think I even remember. Life on the road is tough…"

"Ugh, I hear you."

"But who says I'm gonna have sex? It's just a date. We are… Getting to know each other."

Trixie looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on, girl. You have the incredible chance that we are actually staying in a hotel, in single rooms. You are going out alone with this really hot guy who is even staying in the same hotel, and you are telling me you are not going to fuck him? What kind of fake Russian hooker are you?"

Katya laughed.

"I don't know! We'll see where the night takes us…"

"Aha, I'm telling you where it'll take you. It'll take you inside his ass."

Katya was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Trixie always managed to do that. She was a really good friend of hers. She questioned for a second if she should tell her everything that had happened with Violet, but she figured it was for the best if no one ever found out. Besides, it was already over, what was the point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, y’all wanted a twist?
> 
> If someone actually read the title and imagined Katya and Violet were going to go on a date… Sorry ‘bout it 😂
> 
> Btw I PROMISE that an honest conversation between these two is going to happen eventually, it's just gonna take them a little more time...
> 
> How do you think Violet will react when she finds out about Daniel and Katya? 👀


	11. Well, fuck you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queens start teasing Katya about her date, and Violet isn’t very happy about it.

The theater they were in wasn't particularly big, it only had one individual dressing room, and a large one that could arguably fit all of them, so they decided it was the fairest thing to just get ready together.

"Girl, I hope there are some cute guys in the show tonight, cause my pussy is getting thirsty."

Violet rolled her eyes. Kennedy was horny probably 80% of the time. She was in one of the corners of the room, getting her makeup done, while she heard the girls talk. She wasn't really in a chatty mood.

"Honey at least you can pick up trade. I'm a married woman, I'm fucked. Well, actually, I'm not fucked… That's the issue."

All the girls laughed. Violet wondered for a moment if she could ever be married like Ginger. Not now, of course. She was way too young. But, someday, down the road… Picking just one man to spend the rest of your life with? Sounded tough.

"Well, I know ONE person that doesn't have to worry about that tonight."

Trixie was looking at Katya, and Violet was sure she heard Katya whispering to her to shut up.

"Oh come on, you can share with your sisters. Miss Katya here has a hot date tonight with one of the dancers."

Wow… 

Really? Violet had heard Trixie screamed the word DATE earlier that day, but she didn't know she was talking about Katya. Apparently she was… I mean she couldn't blame Katya for it, she had explicitly told her that they were nothing and it would never happen again. But that didn't mean it didn't sting… That conversation had been merely hours ago. The body wasn't even cold yet… If Violet had had any doubts about whether Katya had cared about last night or not, those questions were clearly answered.

The room erupted in "Ooohh"s after Trixie’s statement.

"Let me guess, it's Daniel right?"

Pearl asked, and Katya nodded shyly.

"I knew it! I saw you chatting up with him at the bar. You guys were hitting it off. I actually thought you fucked him last night, since you had taken off together."

Katya looked at Violet for a fraction of a second, and got her attention back to Pearl.

"No, nothing happened last night…" 

_Nothing happened last night… That's one way of putting it._

"Uhh Katya is getting some good D tonight!"

Screamed Kennedy.

"Get that vitamin D, honey!"

Ginger joined in.

"Uhh Daniel, you are so tight!"

Pearl started pretending to fuck the air. Seriously? 

"Ohhh Katya, yes, harder!"

Now Fame had joined in on the joke and they were pretending to fuck each other and moaning loud as the whole room erupted in laughter. Katya was hiding her face behind her hands.

"Oh My God, I hate you. Please stop!"

This was becoming a little more than Violet could handle right now. The mental image of Katya fucking Daniel was not really something she wanted to have. And she especially didn't need the sound effects too. She had decided it was for the best to end things with Katya, but that didn't mean she didn't want her anymore and it didn't suck to picture her with someone else.

"This room is way too crowded. I'm gonna finish my makeup in peace in the other room."

Violet grabbed her things and left. All of the girls looked at her in shock as she took off, but she didn't care. She had a fame for being a bitch, so it wasn't that weird coming from her.

///

"What was that about?" 

Asked Ginger. Katya was pretty sure she knew what it was about…

"Uh she told me earlier that she was having a headache, it was probably that. I'm gonna go check on her, though"

Katya was getting used to lying to their sisters for Violet by now. She went to the other dressing room which was on the opposite side of the theater and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

There was no answer, so Katya went in anyway. Violet was still setting up her makeup in the counter.

"What do you want?"

That sounded a little harsh...

"I just wanted to see if everything was okay. You kinda stormed out of there."

Violet was still organizing her makeup, not even turning around to look at her as she spoke, but Katya could see her face through the reflection in the mirror.

"I'm fine. I just didn't feel like participating in the recreation of you fucking Daniel."

"I'm sorry, they are idiots. I tried to stop them."

Katya felt bad for the whole situation, but it really hadn’t been her fault.

"It's fine, Katya. Whatever."

"Besides, it's just a date… No one said we're gonna… I mean…" 

Violet finally turned around.

"You don't need to give me any explanations, Katya."

"Well, I kinda feel like I do, considering how you reacted..."

The tension in the room was growing.

"I didn't _react_ in any way. I just didn't feel like being in that room anymore. It doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah, nothing ever means anything to you…"

Katya muttered under her breath, but she knew Violet had heard. 

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"You know what it means!"

They both raised their voices. This conversation was not productive, Katya knew it. But she couldn't help it.

"Well, you know what? FUCK YOU, KATYA. I don’t have time for this shit. I have a show to get ready for.”

Violet was practically screaming, and she turned around to continue with her makeup. Katya was pissed off.

“I came here to check that you were okay because I was worried about you, but CLEARLY you are doing great. So FUCK YOU TOO, VIOLET!”

Katya slammed the door on her way out. She was so furious. Why was Violet acting like that? She held back tears of anger in her eyes. She was not gonna cry because of her. She didn’t know why it affected her so much. 

_Well maybe because you have feelings for her that you won't even admit to yourself and those feeling are obviously not being reciprocated and that hurts?_

_Shut the fuck up, Brenda, you don't know what you're talking about. No one asked you._

Katya went back into the big dressing room to finish getting ready and only gave a cold "She's fine" when the girls asked about Violet. And considering her tone, the queens were smart enough to not push the subject.

She was finishing her mug, but her head was not there. She was struggling inside. Did she actually have feelings for Violet? Was that why their stupid fight had gotten to her so much? I mean yes, she obviously cared deeply for her. But she never stopped to wonder exactly how… She was always excited to hang out with her, more so than most of the other queens. She’d go out of her way to make her happy. The attraction was clearly there, she knew this before even anything had happened. She had been physically attracted to her since Drag Race. And the sexual chemistry they shared was undeniable. But was there more to it?

Well, even if she did have feelings for her, it didn't really matter. Violet was certainly not on the same page as her. I mean, how could she? She was a freaking goddess. And Katya was… Well, Katya. She might be good enough for a one night stand, but not more than that. She wasn't on her level. Someone like Daniel was probably a better fit for Katya. Not that he wasn't amazing. But at least he wasn't a drop-dead gorgeous, rich superstar. Well, he was probably still too good for Katya. But at least he was actually interested in her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh the girls had a fight!
> 
> And don’t you just wanna go hug Katya and tell her she’s amazing and she should stop putting herself down? Because I do! ❤️
> 
> How will this date go?
> 
> Btw I know this chapter is a little short, but the next one is going to be twice as long and filled with drama 😈
> 
> Leave your thoughts below, I love reading your comments ❤️


	12. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya goes on a date with Daniel, and Violet has plans of her own. Their nights takes an unexpected turn.

The show went amazing, as usual, and the girl went backstage to untuck. Katya had run into Daniel in the way to her dressing room, and he told her he’d be waiting for her outside. She took off her makeup and outfit, took a quick shower to take off all the sweat, and changed into the normal clothes she had brought - which weren’t really fancy because she wasn’t actually planning on going out on a date, but they were good enough.

"Sooo, I know some of us have a hot date tonight -"

Violet spoke to the room as they finished getting dressed, glancing at Katya.

"- but for the rest of us that are not so lucky, I think we should go out partying! I heard of a great gay bar just 8 blocks from here."

Of course Violet wanted to go out...

"I'm in. I still have energy."

"Yeah, me too. Plus, I wouldn’t mind finding some trade tonight!"

Trixie and Kandy had quickly joined, and as the girls laughed at the last comment, some more agreed to Violet’s spontaneous plan. Katya resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Once she was ready, she went through the emergency exit and found Daniel on her phone, waiting for her. He looked up at her and smiled as soon as he saw her.

“Hey! Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah! Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise! Come on.”

She smiled at him as they went to get a cab. How did he look so good after a two-hour show? He looked fresh as a daisy. In the meantime, Katya looked like shit. Or at least that’s how she saw it. She wasn’t sure if it was the uncomfortable bunk-beds she had slept on almost every night since the tour started, or the exhausting performances every day, or the mess Violet had made in her head, or maybe the fact that she was just too old for this shit… But she was definitely not on her best. She wondered what Daniel saw in her. She wondered what Violet had seen in her… 

No! We are not going there tonight. This date is with Daniel, not Violet. We are not thinking about her. 

They made it to a little bar that had an old-fashioned style. It was small and not too crowded, so they’d actually be able to have a conversation. Daniel had even called ahead to make reservations, so they had a table waiting for them. They ordered a few drinks and some cheese fries to get started. It was so weird to be on an actual date. Katya hadn’t dated since… Well, she didn’t really remember the last date she had. She was more of a one-night-stand type of encounter. But this was nice.

Daniel seemed really into her, asking her about her life, and the things she liked and disliked, about her days on Drag Race, what it had been like once the show had aired. The conversation flowed naturally, but always keeping a flirty undertone. She briefly wondered if Daniel was actually a bottom… Or at least a vers. He had to know Katya was a top, right? Otherwise, there might be some very awkward moments if it ever came to that… But it probably wasn’t gonna happen tonight. Katya wasn’t really in the mood. She had slept with Violet less than 24 hs ago and, if she had to be honest, she still wasn’t over the whole thing - the memories of it still painfully fresh in her mind.

Some more drinks were ordered as the night progressed. She always tried to stay away from her phone when she was with someone, but it had been blowing up with notifications for the last 20 minutes, so she excused herself to the bathroom to discreetly check it out. She opened the group chat she had with the queens, and it was filled with pictures and videos of their night out. Apparently they were having a pretty good time… She quickly scrolled through them, but one picture caught her attention. It was Violet. And she had her tongue down some guy’s throat. Wow… Below that there was also a video. The guy was groping Violet’s ass while he made out with her, and the girls were screaming and cheering in the background. She really was telling the truth when she said last night had been a mistake. Katya couldn’t help but feel a little bit… Angry? Jealous? Both? Of course Violet was in her full right to do whatever the hell she wanted, but were the pictures and the videos really necessary? Did she wanted so badly for Katya to see that she didn’t care about her?

Well if she was gonna have to listen to Violet in the morning telling everyone about how good that guy had fucked her, she wasn’t gonna be left behind. Daniel better had prepped, because it was game on. Katya returned to their table and as she finished her drink, the waiter came up to them with the check.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t order the check yet.” said Daniel politely to the waiter.

“I asked for it on my way back from the bathroom.” 

“Oh…”

Daniel looked disappointed, probably thinking Katya wanted to get out of the date as fast as possible.

“I thought we could finish this in the hotel...” Katya said in a flirty tone. She had never been good at flirting, but she was trying her best.

“Oh!” Daniel eyes widened with realization “Yeah, sure!”

He grinned and took out his wallet so fast he almost dropped it, but Katya already had her credit card in her hand and gave it to the waiter.

“What? No, I’m not letting you pay! I was the one who asked you out!”

“I know you were, but it’s my treat.”

“I-” Daniel tried to complain, but Katya interrupted him.

“Just say thank you. You can make it up to me later.” she said with a wink as Daniel’s face turned red.

“T- Thank you.”

They took a cab and went straight to the hotel. In the elevator, Katya pressed the button 12, indirectly confirming to Daniel that they were going to her room. But just when the doors were starting to close, they heard someone scream.

“Wait, wait! Hold the door!” 

Katya froze. She recognized that voice. Was this really happening?

Daniel quickly opened the elevator doors and, as she had suspected, there she was. Violet and the guy from the video. Both of them clearly wasted.

“Oh…” said Violet, as soon as she saw them.. She could see her expression changed for just a second before she put on her mask again and smiled.

“Hey guys!”

They both got into the elevator and Violet saw the button pressed.

“Well, we’re all going to the same floor, what a coincidence!”

The ride up was filled with uncomfortable silence and occasional smacking sounds. The guy Violet was with couldn’t keep his hands off of her and kept grabbing her ass and kissing her neck. It was disgusting, but honestly, who could blame him? 

Once they got to their floor, each couple went their own way. 

“Bye guys!” screamed Violet as the guy practically dragged her down the hall. Someone was a in a rush…

They made it to her own room - which was thankfully far away from Violet’s because she really didn’t want to hear them having sex - and she opened the door for Daniel. He came in and sat awkwardly on the bed looking at her.

“You room is much nicer than ours” he said, trying to lighten the mood that had clearly been tense since the elevator. The sight of Violet and that guy definitely threw her off. It wasn’t much different from what she had seen on the video, but seeing it in person, in front of her… It was a lot worse. And literally seeing them run into her room to have sex, when just 24 hs ago they were doing the same, it just felt… Strange. And a little painful.

“Katya? Are you okay?”

Katya had spaced out.

“Umm, yeah, I’m good, sorry.”

She smiled and sat down next to Daniel, trying to get herself together.

“I had a lot of fun tonight” he said with a coy smile as he put his hand on Katya’s leg.

“Yeah, me too.”

They looked at each other for a moment and Daniel leaned in, pressing their lips together. The kiss started softly, and got more intense when his tongue sneaked into her mouth and one of his hands went to her waist. Daniel was a good kisser. He was sexy. He was fun. He was sweet. But it just… It didn’t feel right. Something didn’t feel right.

_He wasn’t Violet..._

Katya broke off the kiss and stood up.

“I - I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I can’t do this.”

Daniel frowned, but he looked more worried than upset.

“Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no! It’s not you. You’re amazing. I know it sounds like a cliche, but really, it’s me. I’m just… Not in the right mindset today, you know? I don’t feel so good.”

He smiled kindly at her.

“It’s okay Katya, you don’t need to give me any explanations. You’re allowed to change your mind.”

Ugh why was he so sweet?

“I’ll just… See you tomorrow, okay?”

He smiled at her once more and let himself out. She felt bad for Daniel, he really was an angel… But why couldn’t she get the devil out of her mind?

//////

After finding out Katya was going on a date with _Daniel_ , Violet was raging. Of course she had suggested to go partying because she was not about to stay in her hotel room watching Netflix while Katya fucked that stupid dancer. So she did what she knew best: she played the same game. Katya was not gonna be the only one getting laid tonight. So she had gone out to a gay bar, had gotten absolutely wasted, had picked up a random hot guy, and had taken him back to her hotel to fuck him. What she was not expecting was to run into Katya and Daniel in the elevator. That had definitely taken her by surprise. Talk about awkward situations… You could’ve cut the tension there with a knife. And they were clearly going to Katya’s room because Daniel’s floor wasn’t even pressed. She had known for a fact they were going to have sex since the minute she heard they were going out. Katya had tried to act all ‘Oh it’s just a date, who knows’. Bitch, please. 

She had gotten off of that elevator as soon as possible and went to her room with the guy whose name she didn’t even remember - or cared. The instant they were inside, he started kissing her desperately and clumsily taking off her shirt along with his own. His kisses were needy and a little too wet for her taste. Violet could already feel the guy was well hung, his erection pressing against her leg. But she just wasn’t into it. The truth is, she didn’t even like this guy. He was just the first decent one she had seen and she was so desperate to not let Katya win this stupid competition she was having in her mind, that she hadn’t cared. But the whole thing just felt… Wrong. Besides, Katya had already seen them going to her room, so technically she could already pretend they had done it without actually having to go through with it.

“Wait, wait, stop. Stop.”

She pushed off the guy that kept insisting on kissing her.

“I said stop!”

“What?!” he said angrily.

“I don’t want to do this anymore. Just go.”

“What the fuck?! You brought me here! Come on!”

He tried to grab her ass again, but Violet was not having it. She might be small but she knew how to take care of herself. She pushed him away, a little stronger this time.

“I said NO. What part of that is so hard to understand?” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he screamed.

She grabbed his shirt from the floor and threw it at him.

“Just take your stupid little shirt and get the fuck out of here! Now!” she yelled, pointing at the door.

“You fucking bitch” he mumbled as he finally left. She probably dodged a bullet with that guy…

Violet felt like shit. Between all of the drinks she’d had, that horrible guy that didn’t understand what ‘no’ meant, and the idea of Katya and Daniel doing it, she just wanted to dig a hole and lie in it until tomorrow. 

Maybe some more alcohol could help her forget about everything...She opened her mini-fridge and found a couple of beers, two little bottles of whiskey, and a small vodka. They weren’t even good but she drank them all, perhaps a little too fast, hoping they would push Katya out of her mind. 

Guess what? It didn’t work…

She was sitting on the floor of her room, her back against the bed, and she couldn’t get the images out of her head. Katya kissing Daniel. Taking off his clothes. Daniel’s hands in her body. Touching her the way she wished she could be touching her right now. Tasting her. It made her sick to her stomach... 

She had to do something. She wanted to march in there and tell Daniel to get the fuck out, tell her that Katya was hers. But she wasn’t… She didn’t even know if Katya wanted to be, because she didn’t even give her the chance because she was so fucking scared that she just pushed her away. Ugh. 

She needed to know what was happening. It was eating her up inside. She thought about casually texting Katya asking how the night was going, but she knew she couldn’t, her intentions would be too obvious... Maybe she could text Daniel! He was in one of the group chats they had with everyone from the tour, so she had his number. She could text him pretending she was worried about Katya and find out if they were still together. But after how she had treated him last night, it probably wasn’t a good idea to text him herself … She needed to do it from someone else’s phone… 

Miss Fame! She had left the bar shortly before she did. She was most likely in her room right now. And she was a good friend of hers, she knew she’d agree. Well, that seemed like a great plan, right? … Was it? Her mind was a little foggy but it sounded good enough.

She called the Front Desk to find out Fame’s room number and luckily she was also on the same floor. She put on her shirt that had been lying on the floor for the past who knows how long, stumbled down the hall until she found her room, and knocked on the door maybe a tad too loudly.

“I’m coming, hold on!”

A very sleepy Fame opened the door, not at all amused by the surprise visit.

“Violet? What are you doing here?” she asked as he rubbed her eyes.

Violet went in, walking right past her.

“Hi. I need a favor. But you can’t ask me any questions about it.”

Fame looked at her puzzled and probably noticed she was slurring her words a little bit.

“Are you drunk?”

“I need your cellphone.” she said, ignoring her question.

“Umm okay, can I at least ask what do you need it for?”

Violet fidgeted with her shirt, trying to think of an answer that didn’t give away to much.

“I need to text someone and I can’t do it from my own phone. And that’s all I can tell you.”

Fame sighed, unplugged her phone and handed it to her.

“You are not doing anything illegal, are you?”

Violet rolled her eyes.

“No, don’t worry about it.”

Fame plunged back into her bed and covered her head with the sheets.

“Just leave it in the nightstand when you are over.”

“Thank yooouuu! Do you have any alcohol?” She asked as she opened her minifridge.

“Umm, I don’t know, but haven’t you had enough already?”

“I’m good, don’t worry. You go back to sleep.”

Violet grabbed Fame’s vodka and took a sip as she looked for Daniel’s number.

_Fame - Hey DAniel, its Fame. Are u still w Katya?? She is not answering her phoone_

And sent. Now she had to wait. She took another sip of the bottle and before she realized, it was already empty, so she grabbed a whiskey she found. When she was halfway through that one, Daniel texted back.

_Daniel - Hey! Sorry, I’m not with her anymore. She’s probably in her room. Do you want me to try calling her?_

“Yesssss” Violet cheered, earning a very annoyed look from Fame.

“Ups, sorry, I’ll be quiet.”

_Fame - Oh she just textd back, sorry t bother you! Thankss_

Great. Katya was alone. She was about to return Fame’s phone when she remembered to delete the messages. She really didn’t want to explain the situation to her.

“Thank you honey, you are the best! Bye!”

She rushed out and headed straight to Katya’s room. Well, as straight as she could. She could’ve sworn the walls were moving a little bit. She stood in front of the door for a minute, wondering whether this was actually a good idea… Why was she even doing it? What was the point? Daniel had already left. Maybe it was better to go back to her room and not fuck things up even more… But she really did want to see her, though… Ugh why couldn’t things ever be easy with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: NO means NO, no matter how far things have gotten. Don’t be like that guy.
> 
> Also, alcohol is not the solution.
> 
> Now, what do you think? 😊 Is she gonna knock on that door? Is she gonna go back? What’s gonna happen?
> 
> Leave your thoughts below ❤️
> 
> Spoiler Alert: Get ready because next chapter is going to be INTENSE 👀


	13. I can't do this anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet shows up wasted at Katya’s room. What does she want?

Katya was in bed in her pajamas, scrolling through her phone since she was having trouble falling asleep, when she heard a loud banging on her door. Who the fuck does that at 3 in the morning? She worried something bad might be happening and quickly got up.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Who is it?”

It was safer to ask first, who knew what kind of freaks were roaming the hotel hallways at this time of night.

“It’s me, open up.”

She instantly recognized that voice and opened the door to find Violet standing there, looking like a hot mess. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in?”

Violet asked the question as she barged in, clearly not expecting an answer. Katya muttered something along the lines of “Well, you already did”, but Violet didn’t seem to notice. She was walking a little weird and she was slurring her words.

“Are you drunk?”

Violet ignored Katya’s question and went straight to the fridge.

“Do you have any alcohol in your minifridge? I think I drank everything in mine. And in Miss Fame’s too.”

Well, that answered her question. She took out a small whiskey and sat on the couch in front of the bed, drinking straight from the bottle. Katya was slightly curious about what was Violet doing in Miss Fame’s room at this time of the night, but it didn’t feel appropriate to ask.

“So, did you just came in here to steal my alcohol?”

“How was your date?”

Violet ignored Katya’s question _again_. She rolled her eyes.

“It was fine.”

She wasn’t planning on giving out much more information.

“Aha… And how was he?”

Katya looked at her confused.

“I already told you, it was fine. He was nice.”

Violet raised an eyebrow and said in a flirty tone.

“That’s not what I’m talking about.”

It took a moment for Katya to catch up, and she rolled her eyes again.

“Not that it’s any of your business. But if you’re asking about sex, there was none.”

Violet’s eyebrow shot up and her eyes grew wide.

“Really…? Why?”

What kind of question was that?

“That is, again, none of your business.”

Katya sighed and muttered.

"I think I could use a sip of that whiskey right about now..."

She stretched her arm to try to grab Violet's bottle, but she took it away and held it protectively.

"Hey, get your own bottle!" She protested as she took another sip of it.

"That IS my bottle! You literally just took it out of my fridge!"

This situation was getting absurd. Violet often drank a little too much, but Katya didn't remember the last time she saw her _this_ drunk.

"Well… Then get another one."

Violet shrugged and took yet another sip. It wasn't even good whiskey. It was a pretty cheap brand. But she most likely couldn't tell the difference at that moment.

"You probably shouldn't drink anymore..."

Violet repeated her words back in a mocking tone.

"What are you, my mom?"

Katya rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm your friend. And I care about you."

Violet started fidgeting with the bottle and muttered "Whatever, I'm fine..."

Violet was hard to handle sober, and it was definitely a lot harder when drunk.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Katya looked at her puzzled.

"What question?"

"Why didn't you sleep with Daniel?"

Katya groaned frustrated.

"Because I didn't feel like it. Is that enough?"

"Was he a top too? Because that would be surprising" she snickered.

Katya rolled her eyes once more. This conversation was ridiculous. 

"He wasn’t a top! At least I don’t think he was…"

Katya muttered that last part, but Violet heard it and laughed.

"Wait, you don't even know if he's a bottom? Wow, so you really didn't get far with him"

Why were they still talking about this? 

"No, we didn't. If you really wanna know, he came in, we kissed, and I asked him to leave, okay? Are you happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

That may have come out a little harsh, but Katya was frustrated. Violet, on the other hand, looked pretty entertained. Why did she even care so much? Didn't she take someone to her room, too?

"Enough with the interrogation Sherlock, what about you? How was your guy?"

Violet's face went from amused to puzzled.

"My guy? What are you talking about?"

Was she being serious?

"Umm the guy that was with you in the elevator, that you were taking to your room?"

Violet finally caught up.

"Ohhh that guy. Yeah, I sent him packing."

Katya raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why? He seemed _really_ into you..." she commented, and a little bitterness might have sneaked into her tone.

The fidgeting began again as Violet shrugged, eyes fixated on the bottle.

"He was annoying."

"And you just realized that when he was in your bed?"

That sounded like a lame excuse, and Violet was for some reason still avoiding eye contact.

"Whatever. Maybe I didn't feel like having sex with him either, okay?"

"Okay…"

Katya thought about the situation for a minute and couldn’t help but chuckle.

"Isn't it funny that we both took people back to our rooms, and neither of us slept with them?"

Katya laughed and Violet joined her after a few seconds.

"It is funny… And sad."

They kept on laughing, Violet a little bit harder, probably because of all of the alcohol running through her veins.

"You know - You know what else is funny and sad?"

Violet was trying to talk between her laughter.

"What?"

"That I don't even know that guy's name."

It was funny but not really surprising coming from her.

"I only -" Violet couldn't stop laughing, but this was clearly drunk laughter.

"- I only picked him up because I figured you would be sleeping with Daniel, and I didn't want to be the only one that didn't get laid."

Violet was clearly finding it amusing, but Katya was shocked. Not at her actions, but at the fact that she was actually admitting it. She really couldn't blame her though, because she had done basically the same thing.

"Well, if we're being honest… I only brought him back to my room because I saw the video that Pearl posted about you on the club and… Well… I also didn’t wanna be the only one not getting laid."

They stared at each other for a second and burst out laughing again. 

"God, we're lame…" added Katya, as she sat on the edge of the bed in front of her. Violet moved from the couch to sit next to her. She could feel her leg against her own and that simple contact was enough to send shivers down her spine.

"We are. But I definitely beat you tonight."

Katya looked at Violet as she kept on laughing, waiting for her to continue.

"Do you want to know something really lame?"

Katya nodded. This was getting interesting…

"I actually went to Miss Fame's room to get her cellphone, to text Daniel -"

Violet was laughing as she covered her face with her hands, and Katya's full attention was on her. She had texted Daniel?! What the hell?

"- to check if he was still with you, so I'd know if I could come to your room."

Violet was still dying of laughter, but Katya’s jaw was dropped. She had done WHAT? That wasn't very… Violet-like. Katya's mind was racing, trying to understand the meaning behind Violet's action and struggling to find the rights words at the same time. She decided not to dwell on what it meant, but focus on the reason behind it.

"But… Why _did_ you come to my room tonight, Violet? Why are you here?"

Violet threw her back against the bed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Bitch, I don't even know..."

Katya laid on the bed too next to her.

"I think I just… Wanted to see you…"

Violet turned to her side and Katya mirrored her position so they were facing each other. She stared into Katya's eyes, and Katya felt like she could get lost in hers. 

"... To touch you…"

Violet's hand started caressing her arm, going up until she reached her face and rested her hand on her cheek. 

"... To kiss you…"

Violet stared at her for another moment before closing the space between them and kissing her softly. Katya kissed back, because, how could she not?

Violet deepened it and turned Katya to her back, straddling her and grinding against her. That's when Katya's conscious returned. 

This was wrong. 

She had to stop. 

She had to stop. 

Stop.

It took every inch of self-will she had, but she gently pushed Violet away.

"Wait, wait, stop. We can't do this."

She laid Violet in the bed and stood up, because if she stayed too close to her, she knew she probably wouldn't resist her for long.

"What's wrong?" Violet groaned, her voice a mix of desire and annoyance.

"We can't do this Violet, I'm sorry. You are drunk."

"So what? You don't want me?" Violet seductively run her hands through her body as she spoke, almost breaking Katya's will. Almost. Katya covered her eyes with the palm of her hands to try to get herself together.

"Of course I want you Violet, you know that."

"Then what’s the problem? You want me, I want you."

"Yes, you say you want me now. When you are drunk out of your mind. But sober Violet told me 10 hours ago that what had happened between us had been a mistake, and that it was never going to happen again. So I'm gonna listen to sober Violet, not wasted Violet."

"Ugh sober Violet doesn't know what she's talking about." she groaned and pouted. Why did she have to look so fucking cute when she did that? 

No, Katya, focus.

"Yeah well, I've been down this road before, and morning-after Violet usually feels very differently. And I can't… I can't do this anymore.".

Violet sat down on the bed staring at her with big, worried eyes.

"What can't you do anymore? What's _this_?

"Ugh just… You are too drunk for this conversation. It is not the time. We can talk tomorrow."

"No! I'm not that drunk. Just tell me what you want to say. What can't you do anymore? Me?"

"Yes, Violet. You. Us. This. I'm sorry, but I just don't get it. I don't understand what's going on. This past week has been insane! First we fall asleep next to each other, and you wake up hard and treat me like shit for the rest of the day. Then you show up at the club to apologize and confess you had a dirty dream about me, but you say it meant nothing. And that same night on the bus you kiss me and tell me you want me. But then the next day you tell me it wasn't a big deal. And an hour later you suck my dick in the closet of a museum. But after that you go back to acting like it was nothing. And I believed you, I really did. I figured maybe that’s how you behaved with your friend, who knows. Until you got jealous of Daniel and came onto me in the elevator, and we had the most incredible sex. And the next morning you tell me it was a stupid idea and it was never happening again. But then you get jealous, again, because I go on a date with him. And here we are. You show up in my room at 3 AM and try to have sex with me, and I… I can't. As much as I want to - and trust me, I do - I can’t. Because I know you are gonna get all weird again in the morning."

Violet was sitting on the bed, looking down with an unreadable expression on her face.

“Just tell me what you want from me, Violet. Because I can’t - I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep going back and forth. I’m losing my mind trying to figure you out…”

///////////

Violet was staring at the bed, ashamed of herself. When you put it all together like that, it did sound pretty insane...

She took a deep breath and looked up at Katya. 

“You are right. You are absolutely right, about everything. I’ve been acting like a crazy person, sending you mixed signals, confusing you…”

“But why…?” pleaded Katya.

“ I just… The thing is…”

Katya looked at her, waiting for an explanation. Violet’s head was fuzzy, a mix of cheap alcohol, and heightened emotions. She had a lot of practice in playing it cool, but for some reason, this time she couldn’t control the words coming out of her mouth.

“I like you, okay?”

Katya looked at her puzzled and put her hands up in frustration.

“What are you talking about? I like you too Violet, you know that."

“No, you don’t get it. I _like_ you. As in, I… I think I have a crush on you. And I… I don't know how to handle it. Clearly I'm doing a shitty job at it...”

She saw the confusion on Katya’s face. It looked as if she knew what Violet was talking about, but needed to hear it to make sure.

“What do you mean you have a crush on me...?”

Violet groaned.

“Ugh, you know what I mean, Katya. Do you need me to say it?"

Katya just stared at her in shock and confusion.

"Fine, I'll say it. I'll tell you. I'll tell you how I can’t seem to get you out of my fucking head, no matter how hard I try. I’ll tell you how I want to spend as much time with you as possible. And how I miss you when we’re not together, even though we’re together like 90% of the time.

And I’ll tell you how much I hate to see you sad. And how much I hate myself when I’m the reason you’re sad. And I'll tell you how, when you smile at me, my heart beats faster and I feel like the whole room just disappears. And how I wished it would actually disappear because I never get to be alone with you… 

I'll tell you how I could spend hours and hours just listening to you talk cause you are so fucking interesting and funny and weird and special. I’ll tell you how I hate seeing you doubt yourself, because I know that if you could only see yourself through my eyes, you’d never doubt yourself again.

I'll tell you how I wish I could wake up next to you every morning. How I miss the taste of your lips. How badly my body craves your touch. How the idea of you and Daniel has been eating me up inside. How the idea of you with anyone makes me burn with rage, because I should be the one you spend your nights with… Because they are not good enough for you. No one is.”

Katya looked absolutely speechless. Violet didn’t know if there would be another chance to do this, so she figured it was better to just get it all out now.

"Last night, together. That was the best sex I've ever had. And this is coming from someone who has fucked A LOT of guys. But we just… I don't know… Connected. And it freaked me out! I don't know what to do about all these… Emotions… I don't know how to deal with them. I’ve never felt like this before and it terrifies me... And we are friends. And we are "famous". And we work together. And we are both incredibly busy and after this tour is over I don't even know when I'm gonna see you again, and I hate even thinking about it. It's just all so… complicated.” 

Violet took a deep breath, she hadn't even realized she had barely breathed through her whole speech. 

“I don’t like being vulnerable, Katya. And you just… You broke my walls one crazy comment at a time. And I’ve been acting insane because I’ve been trying to build them back up, but… I couldn’t. It was too late. You were already in..."

That was it. She showed all of her cards. She opened herself up and told her exactly how she felt. She handed her heart to Katya. Now she just had to hope she wouldn't break it...

She was waiting for Katya’s reaction when she felt something turning in her stomach. Something going up. Oh God, not now.

////

Katya was in complete and utter shock. She could not believe what she had heard. Was this some sort of… love confession? No way. From Violet? There must be something wrong. Was this some kind of sick joke? Was she dreaming?

Before her brain could even begin to process the situation, she saw Violet gagging and putting a hand over her mouth. She did not look well.

Mother fucking shit. Now?

Katya figured she would not make it to the bathroom, so she quickly scanned the room to find something that would be better to puke on than her bed - pretty much anything was better than her bed. She grabbed the trash bin and handed it to Violet, who seconds later proceeded to throw up in it. Katya’s mind was now more worried about how Violet was feeling than about what she had just said. She sat next to her and rubbed her back, comforting her as she puked. It was not a pretty picture, but she didn’t mind. It wasn’t the first time one of her friends had vomited after drinking, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. She had been on the other side of the situation a few times herself. And honestly, there's no one she'd rather have puking next to her than Violet. 

After she was apparently done, Katya handed her some tissues and a bottle of water, and even managed to get her to drink some. She told her to lay in bed as she went to rinse the bin - because the smell of dried puke was not something she was looking forward to in the morning. When she returned to the room, Violet was almost passed out in bed. She carefully took off her shoes and jean - she'd be thankful for that in the morning - and gently tucked her in. She looked so beautiful... I mean, she looked like shit. But even then, she looked beautiful. 

“Katya?” she mumbled with her eyes still closed.

“Yeah, it’s me...” she whispered.

“I don’t feel so good...” 

Katya stroked her hair and kissed her forehead softly.

“I know baby, just get some sleep. You’ll feel better tomorrow.”

She turned off the lights, got into bed, and Violet quickly snuggled closer to her, so close she could feel her breathing in her neck. She wrapped her safely in her arms as she felt her heartbeat slow down into a steady slumber. But she knew she wasn’t going to fall asleep that easily. Not after that speech...

Was Violet… In love with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you wanted an honest conversation, I gave you an honest conversation!
> 
> A really raw, honest, emotional conversation.
> 
> But what will happen in the morning? After everything Violet said, I don’t think she’s gonna be able to get out of that one.
> 
> What did you think? It was honestly the hardest chapter for me to write. I struggled so much because it was like the climax of the story, after 12 chapters of beating around the bushes, Violet finally spoke the truth and I wanted it to be perfect. I think I rewrote Violet’s speech about 20 times 😂
> 
> Please leave your comments, I’d love to read your thoughts ❤️


	14. What the hell happened last night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet wakes up in Katya's room and her mind is a little blurry...

Violet was woken up by the sound of an alarm banging her head like a hammer.

“Oh my God, turn that off!” 

She pressed her hands against her eyes, trying to make enough pressure to stop the pain. The alarm suddenly stopped somehow, and that’s when she realized she felt like shit. She had a splitting headache, her stomach was turning, and she had a horrible taste in her mouth. She also noticed there was someone pressed against her. She didn’t even want to open her eyes, she had no idea who she would find next to her.

“Hey… You okay?”

It was almost a whisper, but Violet knew who that voice belonged to...

“Katya?”

“Yeah… How are you feeling?”

She reluctantly opened one eye, and was met with a very worried russian.

“I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck.”

Katya chuckled and handed Violet a pill and a bottle of water that were apparently waiting for her on the nightstand.

“Here, have this. I don’t even know what it is, but from what they’ve told me, it does wonders for a hangover. You should feel like new in an hour.”

Violet sat in the bed, grabbed the pill and swallowed it, along with some very refreshing water that her throat was clearly needing.

“Where did you get this?”

Katya shrugged.

“I asked the concierge to buy it for me earlier. Figured you’d need it when you woke up.”

“Wow… Thanks…”

That was… Very thoughtful of Katya. Well, she had always been really sweet, that wasn’t new. But wait. Why was Katya even there? 

“Ummm… What the hell happened last night? Is this my room or yours?”

Katya chuckled.

“It’s mine.”

Violet looked around confused. Honestly, all rooms looked the same.

“How did I get here?”

“Well, that’s a very good question… What do you remember from last night?” she asked carefully.

Violet tried to focus and gather her memories from the previous night. It was all a blur.

“Umm not much. I remember being at the club with the girls… I think I remember coming back to the hotel with a guy… Oh and I met you and Daniel in the elevator. And from that point forwards, it’s pretty much blank…”

Katya nodded in understanding, but for some reason she looked… Sad? Disappointed? Violet couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Oh my God, Daniel! You had a date last night. Please tell me I didn’t fuck that up.”

Katya smiled at her.

“No, don’t worry, he was already gone when you got here.”

Violet was relieved. He hated the idea of Daniel and Katya dating, but crashing the date drunk would’ve been a lot worse.

“So… How did it go with him…?”

“It was okay, but… I don’t know. I wasn’t feeling it.”

Violet tried to hide her smile.

“Well, I don’t think my ‘date’ worked out very well either because I barely remember him. And I somehow ended up in your room, so it couldn’t have been that good… Wait, did we… Did we have sex?”

Katya laughed at her question.

“No, we didn’t...” Violet sighed relieved “Although you did try to. Several times.” 

Katya was grinning, clearly enjoying Violet’s face turning red.

“Oh my God”

She covered her face with her hands.

“I’m so sorry. Please tell me I didn’t do anything else embarrassing last night.”

She saw Katya’s grin fade and be replaced seconds later with a smile she knew was fake, but didn’t know exactly why. She hesitated for a second before answering.

“Nope. After that you just puked your guts out and passed out...”

She wasn’t convinced by her answer. Violet felt like there was something else going on, but her head was too exhausted to dig into it at the moment.

“I’m sorry, Katya, really. I don’t know what got into me last night, I think I drank way too much… Thank you for taking care of me”

Katya smiled kindly at her.

“Always.”

Violet felt her stomach flutter, but she figured it was probably the hangover. She carefully stood up, making sure she wasn’t dizzy.

“Well, I should probably start getting ready. We have a plane to catch today! I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, see you later” said Katya with a smile that looked a little too sad.

Violet went to her own room and she found empty bottles of alcohol all over the floor. She opened the fridge and there was only water, some sodas, chocolate, and pringles. She had literally drunk all the alcohol she had, what was wrong with her? Her bed was also made, so at least it means that she didn’t fuck that guy, right?

She laid on the bed and checked her phone for the first time that morning. She had a lot of messages from their group chat with the queens, and some messages from Fame. She opened the group chat first and saw that the girls had been sending videos and pictures all night. There was even a video of her making out with that guy. Oh God… She never knew they were even filming… And Katya had probably seen them. Ugh. His face did bring back some memories, though. She remembered they went to her room and the guy was kissing her. And then she remembered pushing him away and screaming at him to leave… But after that, her mind was blank again. 

She checked Fame’s text as well.

_Fame - Hey V! How are you feeling? Did everything work out last night? You were pretty wasted when you came to my room lmao ___

____

Work out? What was she talking about? She had gone to her room? When? Violet had so many questions at that moment, that she figured it’d be easier to just call her. Thankfully, Fame picked up almost immediately.

__

”Hey girl! How you doing?”

__

“Ummm my head is killing me and my stomach is on the same page, but other than that, I’m fine…”

__

Fame just laughed at her clear hangover.

__

“So, I saw your text and… Honestly, I don’t remember much about last night. You said I went to your room?”

__

“Yeah, you knocked on my door at like 3 in the morning, completely wasted. And I was already sleeping, by the way, so thank you very much.”

__

Ops…

__

“I’m so sorry, I was way too drunk… Why did I go there, anyway?”

__

Violet was hoping Fame would clear her mind a little bit.

__

“Well you asked me for my cell phone and you said you needed to text someone but couldn’t do it from your own phone and you asked me to not make any more questions about it. And apparently they texted you back because you cheered and rushed out. Oh and you also drunk everything you found on my mini fridge, which by the way, you owe me like USD 100”

__

What the fuck? She had woken up Fame to use her cell phone? Who did she text?

__

“Oh God, what was I doing? I’ll pay you back for the alcohol, I promise… Could you maybe check your phone to see who I texted? Cause I honestly have no idea.”

__

“Sorry boo, I checked my phone this morning and didn’t see anything sent. I think you deleted the messages.”

__

Seriously, wasted Violet actually remembered to cover her tracks? Damn it.

__

“It’s okay, thanks anyways. And sorry again Fame, I promise I’ll make it up to you!”

__

Fame chuckled, thankfully she didn’t seem mad at the mess she had made.

__

“Don’t worry honey, it’s okay. We’ve all been there. I hope you figure out what the hell you did last night. Or who…”

__

They both laughed and agreed to talk later. Violet checked the time and realized the had about an hour to get ready before they had to leave, so she jumped in the shower, hoping the warm water would help clear her mind.

__

She tried to trace back her steps. Fame said she texted someone, they texted back, and then she left… And this morning she woke up in Katya’s room. So maybe she had texted Katya? No, that wouldn’t make sense… She would’ve said something. Besides, she was technically with Daniel, she couldn’t have texted her…

__

Oh God. Daniel. Her stupid plan suddenly came back to her. She had texted Daniel to see if he was still with Katya. Jesus, how could she be so fucking lame? Pieces of last night started flashing through her mind. She remember stumbling over to Katya’s room… She remembered kissing her… She remembered Katya pushing her away and telling her she couldn’t do this anymore… And then…

__

Oh no.

__

Oh no, no, no.

__

Her eyes widened and her heart starting beating faster as everything she had drunkenly confessed to Katya started coming back. Every. Single. Word. And maybe the worst part of it all is that she disgustingly threw up right after, and she didn’t even got to hear how Katya felt. But why hadn’t she said anything today? She didn’t remember Katya being as drunk as her. She couldn’t have forgotten. Maybe she didn’t feel the same way and she didn’t want to hurt her so she just pretended nothing had ever happened? Is that what she should do? 

__

But that’s what they had been doing since this whole thing started and it didn’t really seem to be working that well… And truth be told, Violet was getting sick of it. She knew she was always the one that acted like nothing mattered, but she figured she had crossed that line last night when the spilled her heart out. Now it was too late. She couldn’t pretend it was nothing. She had to know how Katya felt. Even if she broke her heart, it was better than not knowing the truth...

__

////

__

Katya had already packed her bags, showered, and got dressed. The only thing she didn’t do was have breakfast, her stomach in a knot after everything that had happened with Violet. She had spent all night thinking about it, barely getting any sleep. She was replaying every word in her mind, her brain still having trouble grasping the situation. Even after hearing it from her own mouth, the idea of Violet being into her still sounded too good to be true... But it had to be true, right? No person that drunk can make up that shit.

__

Then she started thinking about her own feelings, the ones she had shoved deep down and had been too afraid to explore when she thought Violet didn’t care about her. The ones she had tried so badly to ignore in order to protect herself from the pain. Everything Violet had said was exactly how she felt about her. Ever since Drag Race, Violet had never really left her mind. And since that first night together on the bus, she had practically made herself a home there. No matter who she was with, what she was doing, Violet was always there, lurking in the back of her mind... Her beautiful face. Her absurdly soft lips. Her stupidly long legs. Her incredibly small waist. The way she shined when she was on stage. The way she could command a crowd. The way she made heads turn towards her whenever she entered a room. The way she could take the ugliest, weirdest things and turn them into magazine-worthy fashion. The way she looked when she was in drag. The way she looked when she was out of drag. The way she looked when she was happy. The way she looked when she was sad. The way her brain stopped working whenever Violet touched her. The way Katya would do absolutely anything in her power to see her smile, because it was the most beautiful thing you could ever see. 

__

Ugh.

__

Well maybe Katya did have feelings for her… Okay, who was she kidding, she definitely had feelings for her. And during the night she had even gotten excited at the idea of something happening between them, daydreaming about the possibility of them having a relationship... 

__

But then the morning came, and Violet didn’t remember anything. Katya had considered for a moment to tell her the truth, but she didn’t know if maybe… She didn’t want to remember. Or she pretended not to remember because she regretted everything she had said. Or because she never actually meant it. Or maybe it was just the Universe’s way of telling them it was a bad idea. Who knows? So she stayed silent. And it was eating her up inside.

__

As she was putting his toothbrush away - the only thing left unpacked - she heard a knock on her door. She figured it was either housekeeping or one of the producers checking if everyone was ready to go, so she went ahead and opened it.

__

And there she was.

__

Violet.

__

Barefooted, with no shirt, only a pair of jeans on, and water dripping from her soaked hair, the little drops making their way to her perfect chest, all the way down to her abs... She looked so hot. But she also looked… Scared?

__

“I remember. I remember everything.”

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t really think I was gonna let Violet forget all of that, right? After it took me so long to write, bitch, you are gonna remember every word 😂
> 
> What did you think? I know you are eager to know how these two end up, but just have a little patience 😝


	15. Now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Katya finally have an honest - and sober - conversation about their feelings.

After her memory had returned, Violet had rushed out of the shower, not bothering to dry herself, or even getting dressed. She had thrown on her underwear and a pair of jeans and had gotten straight to Katya’s room. She needed to know how she felt. She couldn’t wait. She showed up dripping wet and as soon as Katya opened the door she bluntly confessed that she remembered everything, clearly catching her off guard. Katya opened the door further and moved out of the way to let her in, without saying a word.

“What exactly do you remember?” said Katya, choosing her words carefully as soon as Violet stepped in.

“I remember everything that happened here last night… I remember everything I said…” she looked at Katya, analyzing her reaction. “And I… I meant every word.”

Katya’s eyes widened, but she still seemed unable to find her voice.

“I also remember me throwing up right after and never actually hearing how you felt…”

She looked at Katya with big, puppy eyes as she opened her mouth to speak, but Violet interrupted her.

“And I mean it’s fine if you don’t feel the same way, like, whatever, I don’t care…”

“I-”

“I mean I just wanna know so I can get over this stupid crush I have, that it’s probably nothing, I might have exaggerated last night...”

“Violet-”

“So you know just say whatever you wanna say to me, I can take it, I don’t care.”

Violet looked up at Katya and she was simply standing there, smirking at here.

“Are you done?”

Violet bit her lip as her heart was thumping and she could feel the anxiety washing over her body.

“Yeah…”

Katya didn’t say a word. Instead, she walked towards her, grabbed her face and kissed her. Violet felt her body come undone under her touch. She could feel her muscles relax, and she let out a big breath that she didn’t even know how long she had been holding it for. She grabbed Katya’s waist and pressed their bodies together as her tongue playfully entered her mouth. They had kissed a couple of times before, but this was different. This was soft. It was sweet. It was tender. It was loving. It was everything she wanted.

After about a minute, Katya pulled back, still keeping her hands around her face as they both breathed heavily.

“Does that answer your question…?”

“Ummm a little bit, but I’m gonna need some words.”

Katya chuckled. Violet needed to be sure what it all meant, how Katya actually felt about her.

“Violet, if it isn’t completely obvious by now, I like you too. I really really like you. I have since the moment I saw you. But honestly, I never thought in a million years that I’d have a chance with you, that’s why I never acted on it…”

She felt a flush of happiness as a huge smile formed in her face.

“Really?”

“Yes, bitch! Are you kidding me? You are like the epitome of perfection!”

Katya caressed her cheeks as they turned red from the compliment. They intertwined their fingers and looked at each other for a few moments, simply taking it all in, until Violet broke the silence.

“So… You like me…”

Katya hummed in agreement.

“And I like you…”

“Aha…”

Violet looked at her with worried eyes.

“Now what…?”

Katya chuckled and looked up at her as if she were the most beautiful thing in the world.

“Now what” she repeated, as she leaned in for one more kiss. As they deepened it, the phone in the room started ringing. Violet groaned against her mouth.

“Just ignore it” she muffled, not wanting their lips to separate.

Katya gave her another small peck and went to pick it up.

“I’m sorry, it could be important…”

Violet groaned again as the threw herself on the bed, waiting for Katya to hang up.

“Hello? Yeah, I’ll be there. Ummm no, I haven’t seen her, but I’ll stop by her room” she said as she glanced back at Violet, holding her laugh.

“Okay, thanks. Bye”

“What did they want?” asked Violet, as she stretched her arms towards Katya, asking her to get on the bed next to her. She didn’t know what it was, but now that she was suddenly free to be with her, she didn’t want to be apart. She wanted to touch her, to feel her body against her as much as she could. She cuddled next to her and Katya immediately embraced her in her arms.

“That… Was Matt. Telling me we have to be downstairs in 10 minutes. And he asked me if I had seen you because he called your room and no one answered.”

Violet let out loud groan. Did they really have to leave now? When everything was so perfect? When they were finally going to talk?

“I know, trust me, I don’t wanna leave either. But you have to finish getting ready, and we are gonna be two dead queens if everyone misses that planes because of us.”

Katya tried to stand up, and Violet grabbed her arm, strategically making her fall on top of her and wrapping her legs around her so she couldn’t move.

“Are you sure? Because I can think of much better things we can do in those 10 minutes.”

She bit her bottom lip as she wrapped her legs tighter, making sure their bodies were as close as possible and very slowly moving her hips forward.

Katya closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and Violet loved the effect she had on her.

“Miss Chachki, you are going to be the death of me.”

Violet grinned, and Katya kissed her softly, and took advantage of the fact that Violet’s legs loosened up to get out of her grip and stand up.

“But, I’m a professional and we can’t miss this plane.”

She offered her hand to help Violet up, who reluctantly took it and whined.

“Come on, we can finish this conversation later. I’ll meet you downstairs, okay?”

“Ugh, fine” she pouted. Stupid plane. All she wanted to do right now was stay in that bed with Katya until tomorrow.

She went to her room, finished getting ready and she was downstair pretty much on time. She locked eyes with Katya across the lobby and smiled at her. She was holding what looked like two coffees and a paper bag in one hand.

“Here, this is for you. I figured you didn’t have time to eat breakfast. They didn’t have many options, but I got you a coffee and a bagel. You like extra cream, right?”

“I… Yeah, I do. Thank you”

“You’re welcome”

She remembered… Violet smiled at her like an idiot until she realized that this probably looked very weird from anyone seeing it from the outside, so she straightened herself up and put on her classic resting bitch face as she took a sip from the coffee, trying her hardest to not let her emotions shine through. It was such a small gesture, but for her, it meant so much.

The producers quickly herded them to the van, screaming that they were gonna be late for their flight. She sat right on the back, and luckily Katya managed to sit next to her, but Fame was on the other side, so she couldn’t actually do anything.

The traffic was bad, so they arrived at the airport with just enough time. They were on the line waiting to check-in for their flights and she was chatting with Katya about the things they hated the most about flying when _someone_ stepped out of their place in the line to talk to them.

“Hey, Katya!” 

Daniel greeted as she walked towards them. God, was she ever going to get rid of him? Why was he everywhere?

“Heeey” 

Katya glanced quickly at Violet, the situation clearly uncomfortable for both of them.

“Hi Violet” he smiled politely at her.

“Hi” she said coldly, not moving an inch away from Katya.

“Umm so, how are you feeling today? I didn’t see you this morning in the hotel.” 

He directed his attention towards Katya.

“Yeah, I think you guys were already in the van by the time I made it to the lobby. I’m feeling better though, thanks”

“I’m glad” he smiled at her. Violet knew that smile perfectly well. She had smiled that way at her multiple time. She wanted to scream at Daniel to back the fuck off, tell him that Katya wasn’t available anymore. But besides the fact that she couldn’t because she didn’t want anyone to find out about them, she wasn’t sure if it was true. I mean they had admitted they liked each other, but that was about it. They hadn’t actually talked about what they wanted and how things would work. And she didn’t know when they would get a chance to talk since they were around their sisters all the time, and as soon as they arrived to the new city, they would be back to theaters and buses.

As Daniel finally went back to his place in the line, Violet came up with a plan. So when it was her turn to check-in, she put on her biggest smile and asked the employee for first-class upgrades for her and Katya, which she would, of course, pay for, but she begged her to tell everyone that it was a complimentary upgrade from the airline so no one would suspect. The woman wasn’t very into the plan, but once she discreetly tipped her USD 100, she suddenly agreed to it.

After she got her ticket, they were already boarding so she went straight to the plane and waited for Katya, hoping that the woman didn’t mess things up.

Katya finally appeared through the curtain looking like a kid in a candy shop, and her face light up when she saw her.

“Violet?! Oh my God, you got an upgrade too? What kind of crazy coincidence is that?”

Violet simply smirked at her, and she saw Katya slowly realizing the situation.

“Wait… This isn’t a coincidence, is it?”

Violet just shook her head as Katya sat next to her.

“But what- Did you do this? How?”

Katya was puzzled and Violet just found it adorable.

“I bought us first-class seats so we could have some privacy for a few hours. Because Lord knows when we are gonna be able to be alone again.”

“Wait, you bought these?! Bitch, Are you crazy? These things are really expensive!”

Violet smiled smugly. 

“I did just won a hundred thousand dollars, you know? In this little show they call Drag Race...”

Katya rolled her eyes and faked a laugh.

“Okay, fine, it’s your money.”

“I just… I wanted us to finish our conversation from earlier…”

Violet felt the anxiety creeping up on her again.

“Okay…” Katya nodded, but neither of them was sure how to start this. They looked at each other in silence for almost a minute until Katya finally spoke up.

“So… I know you like me, you know I like you…. I think the next question would be… What do you want out of this? Do you want… A relationship?”

Violet bit her lip and hesitated. She probably should’ve given more thought about what she wanted. She knew she wanted to be with Katya, she just hadn't really thought a lot about the details.

“Do you…?”

Katya smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

“Mama, I’m gonna say this once and try to make it the least corny I can: I want you. I want all of you. As much as I can have, in any way you’ll let me. I don’t really want no one else, V. But I understand if you don’t want a commitment, and I’m okay with that too.”

Why did Katya always know just what to say to leave her speechless?

“You really don’t want no one else…? What about Daniel?”

Violet couldn’t help but ask, and Katya scoffed as soon as she heard the name.

“Honey, I had a chance to fuck Daniel before I even knew how you felt. And I didn’t, because all I could think about was you. Do you really think I care about him right now?”

Violet chewed on her bottom lip as she held Katya’s hand tighter.

“I know I want to be with you too. I’m just… Scared… I mean if we were normal people with normal lives, we’d go out in dates, like to restaurants and bowling and all those things people do, and we’d stay over at each other’s apartment and just hang out together...”

Katya smiled in understanding.

“But we are not normal people…”

Violet shook her head.

“And we don’t have normal lives.”

“Exactly! We’re probably going to be on different continents a lot of the time, and I… I don’t know how that’s supposed to work.”

Katya took her hand and kissed it softly, and Violet could feel her nerves disappearing just a little bit.

“Well, I don’t know either… But how about we figure it out together?”

Violet looked up at her and smiled.

“I think I’d like that.”

Violet made sure no one was watching and gave her a quick yet soft kiss.

“But I don’t think we should tell the girls yet…”

“Oh no, those witches cannot find out! They live for gossips, it’ll be all over Reddit in an hour.”

Violet laughed and felt relieved that Katya agreed with her.

“So… We’ll keep it a secret for now?”

“A secret sounds perfect.”

Their moment was interrupted by the stewardess asking them to put on their seatbelts because they were about to take off. Once they were on the air, they adjusted their positions to try to get some sleep during the flight since they both really needed it.

Violet had always heard in those cheesy romantic movies how they talked about feeling butterflies in their stomach when they really liked someone. She always thought they were making that shit up, because it had never happened to her. But right now, as she sat in that huge first-class seat, with Katya next to her, laying her head in her shoulder, holding her hand under the cheap blanket they gave them, and absentmindedly caressing her fingers… She suddenly understood what they were all talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH LET THE FLUFF BEGIN 🥰😂
> 
> Oh yeah, these two are going to be disgustingly adorable. 
> 
> The story is not over yet. It will end once they finish their tour, and there are still plenty of shenanigans happening. But of course, it will be different since Violet and Katya are now “a thing”. And btw how good does it feel to say that they are a thing? I’VE BEEN WAITING 15 CHAPTERS FOR THIS!
> 
> Also, almost everything I’ve posted so far, I had already written like a long time ago 😝 And I’ve just been editing it and making some changes before posting it. Now the story continues in my mind, but I actually have to write it down, so the updates might start taking a little bit longer. But I’ll keep updating as soon as possible, hopefully, every few days!
> 
> As always, please leave your thoughts below, your comments always make my day ❤️
> 
> EDIT: I am closing the story here because I feel that it can stand alone on its own and I haven't been so inspired lately. So maybe someday I will write a Part 2 with their adventures sneaking around on tour. Thank you for joining me on this journey ❤️


End file.
